Pursuing Happiness
by Michele0612
Summary: Andy doesn't go to Paris. Now what? Summary sucks but the story should be better... Andy/Miranda Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pursuing Happiness Pairing: Miranda/ Andy Chapter Rating: PG Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters of the Devil Wears Prada. Luckily I do own a laptop which allows me to write Summary: Andy doesn't go to Paris. Now what?

_A/N Well I guess I'm back… Sooner than I had expected, but well I had an idea and ran with it… I hope you'll like it. Let me know if it's worth continuing! _

Chapter 1

"Andrea?" Miranda called out.

Andy hesitated for a moment before picking up the book again and walking towards Miranda's study. She quickly took her hat off and straightened out her outfit. She always wanted to look good when she faced Miranda and as of late it wasn't just because she wanted to impress her boss. No, now she straightened out her clothes and made sure she looked good because she wanted to impress her as a woman not as her boss. Andy sighed when that thought went through her head. She shouldn't be thinking like this. She had Nate, Miranda was married and it was never ever going to happen because Miranda didn't think of her in that way.

"Do you have the book?" Miranda asked when Andy walked in her office.

"Oh," Andy muttered and quickly gave the book to Miranda inwardly cursing herself for being so distracted and for admiring the way Miranda looked. She looked softer somehow, more relaxed. Probably because she was at home.

'She's beautiful,' Andy thought wistfully.

Meanwhile Miranda was studying Andy's appearance.

'She has definitely come far,' Miranda thought admiring the stylish outfit and the haircut that framed those gorgeous brown eyes beautifully. Miranda hesitated for a split second wondering if she really should go through with what she had planned to do, but then Andrea smiled hesitantly at her which erased all thoughts but one: 'I really want her to go to Paris with me.'

"Paris is the most important week of my entire year. I need the best possible team with me. That no longer includes Emily," Miranda started looking from the book to Andy.

"Wait, you... You want me to... No... Miranda! Emily would die. Her whole life is about Paris. She hasn't eaten in weeks. I... can't do that, Miranda. I can't," Andy stuttered shocked.

"If you don't go I'll assume you're not serious about your future. At Runway or any other publication," Miranda replied evenly.

Andy stared at her in horror when she realized exactly what Miranda was telling her.

"The decision's yours," Miranda added feeling a twinge of guilt when she saw the horror in those brown eyes. But she needed to make sure Andrea went with her to Paris so she just plowed on.

"But..." Andy said weakly.

"That's all," Miranda interrupted ignoring her feelings of guilt. She needed Andrea there with her in Paris and she was willing to do anything to achieve that.

Andy closed her mouth swallowing her retort and walked out of the townhouse and onto the street. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to think and figured going for a walk might help with that.

'She wants me to go to Paris with her,' Andy thought incredibly confused as a bunch of contradicting feelings were coursing through her. She was happy because Miranda had acknowledged her improvement and wanted her to accompany her to Paris. She felt sad because if she went to Paris with Miranda she would be stealing Emily's dreams away from her and even though the British woman wasn't the nicest person in the world she didn't deserve that kind of betrayal either. And she felt angry. Angry at Miranda for putting her in this position. For threatening to fire her if she didn't comply. Andy sighed miserably. She really wanted to go to Paris. It was a great opportunity career wise, she wouldn't get fired and would meet a lot of influential people. Plus she would be able to see Paris with someone she cared about. Okay, maybe cared about was an understatement. She realized she had been attracted to Miranda for quite some time and that it was slowly growing into something more which kind of worried her, but she felt powerless to do anything about it. Andy shook her head trying to shake all thoughts of her crush on Miranda out of it and concentrate on the situation at hand: Paris. So going to the city of light had a lot of advantages, but on the other hand she would be betraying herself and Emily and would be risking her already unstable relationship with Nate. Andy sighed again. Her relationship with Nate was a whole other problem. She knew that her feelings for him had changed slightly. She still loved him, but she wasn't in love with him anymore which of course put a huge strain on their relationship. She knew that she was beginning to feel more for Miranda than she did for Nate and she also knew that if she went to Paris that her feelings for Miranda would grow making it impossible for her to stay with Nate which meant she had to choose here and now: her relationship with Nate who was a good and loyal boyfriend or her feelings for her unobtainable beautiful boss? Andy sighed for the third time and started walking home hoping that she would be able to come to a decision before facing Miranda tomorrow.

When Andy awakened the next morning at the sound of her alarm clock she felt like crap. She slowly got up and stumbled towards the bathroom leaving a still dead to the world Nate lying in the bed. She still didn't know what to do and her time was quickly running out.

An hour later Andy was already at the office waiting for Miranda to arrive. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but figured the right decision would come to her.

'But what's the right decision?' Andy thought franticly.

She was shook out of her thoughts by Miranda entering the office and throwing her coat and bag onto Emily's desk. Miranda briskly walked into her own office but not before saying:

"Andrea, don't forget to tell Emily."

That's what did it for Andy. That's what made her see what she had to do.

"I can't Miranda," Andy said softly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Miranda asked shocked.

"I can't do that to Emily. Paris is her dream I can't take that away from her," Andy stated sadly. She wanted to go with Miranda, but she really couldn't do it to Emily. Her only hope was that Miranda would have mercy and wouldn't fire her.

Miranda sat there at her desk shocked. She had been so sure that Andrea would accompany her so it came as a complete shock that Andrea had refused and it shocked her even more that it was because of Emily. Suddenly a surge of jealousy overtook Miranda. Andrea put Emily's wishes above hers?

"Well then," Miranda started her voice ice-cold. "You can pack your things and leave."

Andy nodded and swiftly turned so that Miranda wouldn't see the tears that were burning in her eyes. And then Andy did the only thing she could do: she packed up her stuff with tears streaming down her cheeks and a broken heart thumping painfully in her chest. In less than five minutes Andy was ready to leave behind that what she had worked hard for. To leave behind the woman she was falling for. Andy briefly contemplated telling Miranda about her feelings, but discarded the idea. Miranda would probably react coldly which she knew would completely destroy her. She was barely holding it together as it was.

"Goodbye, Miranda," Andy whispered as she walked toward the elevator ready to leave Elias-Clarke for good.

Meanwhile Miranda was staring out her window trying to ignore the pain that had started burning inside her since she told Andrea to go. She knew the young woman was gone. The ding of the elevator had announced that and she knew that the brunette was sad to go, but she also knew that Andrea's pain was nothing compared to hers. She had let Andrea in, had come to rely on her and now she had lost her and the loss hurt. So much. Much more than Andrea could ever hurt from losing her job. She hadn't seen Andrea's tears nor had she heard her say goodbye, so Miranda came to the conclusion that Andrea hadn't really cared all that much and therefore she shouldn't either.

"Emily! Are you okay?" Nigel asked his eyes wide as he took in the broken leg.

"Nigel? What are you doing here?" Emily asked surprised. She had thought Miranda would send Andrea to get the Hermes scarves from her.

"Miranda sent me," Nigel answered. "Andy quit or got fired. I'm not sure which one," he continued thinking of the confusing letter she had left for him. She had said goodbye, had thanked him for his help and friendship and had promised she would call him sometime.

"She quit?" Emily screeched. "Just like that? And what? Thought Emily wouldn't mind being stuck with an ill-tempered Miranda just before Paris Fashion Week? Christ! And of course she leaves now when I'm barely able to move!"

"Emily!" Nigel interrupted Emily's rant. "I'm not sure exactly what happened because Andy's letter was kind of confusing and Miranda sure isn't going to tell me the details. But what I do know is that Miranda offered Andy to go with her to Paris."

"Paris? But… What about me?" Emily asked a little confused.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Nigel asked looking a little annoyed. "She offered Andy to come with her instead of you and now Andy's gone so what do you think happened?" Nigel asked looking at Emily meaningfully.

"You mean she refused?" Emily asked flabbergasted.

"I think she did," Nigel replied nodding. "And I think that's why she got fired. So if you ask me I think you owe her… Big time!"

As Andy walked into Lilly's gallery she tried to look cheerful, but she knew she was failing miserably.

"Hi Andy!" Doug said and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "What's up?" He asked frowning as he noticed the sad look in her eyes.

"Hi Doug," Andy greeted softly. "I got fired."

"You what?"

"Miranda fired me," Andy repeated in a hollow tone.

"Why?" Lilly asked as she joined her two friends.

"I refused to go to Paris with her."

"Why would you refuse to go to Paris?" Doug squeaked.

"Because she wanted me to go instead of Emily," Andy answered.

"Oh," Doug said looking at Andy worriedly.

"Yeah," Andy sighed.

"I'm sorry, girl," Lilly said hugging Andy and looking at Doug who was looking back at her with understanding in his eyes. They had both realized that Andy was starting to feel something for her boss and they hadn't minded. Nate was a good guy but he wasn't the guy for their Andy. Andy needed someone who was going to support her, who was going to push her to be more and who was going to love her as she was. Nate wasn't that person. He didn't support her, he definitely didn't push her to be more and he loved his version of her. Both Doug and Lilly had noticed that Nate didn't really see Andy. Not the real Andy anyway.

"You're a great friend, Andy. Not many people would forego a chance like that," Doug murmured.

"I know," Andy whispered smiling slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Come on, let's go admire the pieces," Doug said as he dragged Andy towards the art work.

"Have fun!" Lilly called after them before greeting some of the other guests.

"I still can't believe she fired you," Doug exclaimed as they stood in front of the last two pieces.

"You were fired?" Nate asked from behind them trying hard not to sound cheerful and failing miserably.

"Yeah," Andy replied still sounding hollow.

"Why?' Nate asked suppressing a grin.

"I refused to go to Paris instead of Emily."

"Oh… Well, it's probably for the best. After all it was a really demanding job. Maybe you'll have some time for a personal life now," Nate replied rubbing Andy's back.

Andy didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pursuing Happiness Pairing: Miranda/ Andy Chapter Rating: PG Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters of the Devil Wears Prada. Luckily I do own a laptop which allows me to write Summary: Andy doesn't go to Paris. Now what?

_A/N Thanks for commenting! It's very much appreciated. _

Chapter 2

_One year later_

Miranda was watching her twins play with Patricia in Central Park. They were laughing and squealing while trying to take the ball from the excited dog.

"This is great isn't it," Andrea whispered into her ear.

"It's heavenly," Miranda answered softly leaning back into the hug Andrea was giving her.

"I can't believe I'm here with you," Andrea murmured. "I love you, Miranda."

Miranda gasped and breathed out: "You do?"

"I do."

That's when Miranda jolted upright breathing hard. She groaned when she saw it was only six am.

"Unbelievable," Miranda muttered. "Just what I needed."

She pushed the sheets off of herself and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

She had just gotten back from Paris which had been a disaster. Miranda sighed. She knew that wasn't exactly true. Paris fashion week had gone by like it always had, but for the second time in her entire life Miranda hadn't been able to enjoy it. The only other time Miranda hadn't liked Paris fashion week was the year before. She had blamed it on Stephen leaving her then, but she couldn't do that now. Now, a full year later, Miranda was forced to face the truth. She was forced to acknowledge why she didn't enjoy Paris anymore, why she hadn't smiled a real smile for a whole year, why she was having all kinds of dreams that only had one thing in common: they starred Andrea Sachs. Now she was forced to admit she missed Andrea Sachs. She truly missed her and hadn't even realized it. Now it was too late. She had fired Andrea, the best assistant she had ever had, and for what? Because she stood up for her ideals? Because she didn't take her job seriously? Because she hadn't followed Miranda's orders? Because she refused to stab a friend in the back? Miranda released another sigh. She knew the real answer to that question: because she had been jealous. She had wanted Andrea to come with her so badly and Andrea had put Emily's wishes before hers so she got jealous and angry. And in a jealous rage she had fired the only person that had been able to pleasantly surprise her. What was she supposed to do now? Find a new husband? See a shrink? Talk to a friend about it…or well talk to Nigel about it?

No, she knew she wasn't going to do any of that. What she was going to do however was treat the symptoms. She couldn't deal with the problem so she was going to make the symptoms go away. She was going to throw herself into work, spend more time with her twins and order Emily to call her doctor and make an appointment. She needed some good sleeping pills that helped keep the dreams at bay. Her life was going to go back to normal, to how it was before Andrea Sachs entered it.

Andy sat at her desk in the bullpen of the New York Mirror rereading the article she had just written before sending it to her editor. She let out a sigh. This was supposed to be her dream job! She was supposed to be deliriously happy that she could finally call herself a journalist! But she wasn't. She wasn't deliriously happy. She wasn't even completely miserable. No she just felt hollow. She hadn't felt anything other than this hollow feeling for a very long time. She hadn't felt anything when she had gotten the job at the Mirror, nor when her first article was published nor when her articles started getting some attention. She just felt nothing most of the damn time. Sometimes when she was spending time with Lilly and Doug she felt an inkling of happiness but sadly that always disappeared again rather quickly. And when she spend time with Nate she mostly felt sad, disappointed and uncomfortable. She knew she should break up with him, but she couldn't find the energy to do it. He was so happy. Had been ever since… Had been for about a year. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't really happy, that she felt numb. He hadn't even noticed that she wasn't really in love with him anymore. He had complained a little when their sex life took a dive, but had thought that they were just in a dry spell and that it would get better. It wouldn't. Of that Andy was sure. She still liked Nate and still loved him to a certain degree, but she wasn't in love with him anymore and she definitely didn't want to have sex with him anymore.

'I really should leave him,' Andy thought sadly, but she knew she wouldn't. Because Nate was happy even if she wasn't and it wasn't like there was a chance she would get what she wanted the most. Who she wanted the most. 'God I'm pathetic,' Andy thought as tears burned in her eyes yet again. 'It's been a year and I'm still not over her. I still can't seem to get her out of my head.'

Andy was shook out of her depressing thoughts by the ringing of her phone.

"Andy Sachs, New York Mirror," she answered in a monotone voice.

"Hey Six! How are you?"

"Hi Nigel, I'm fine! You?"

"I'm good," Nigel answered frowning knowing that Andy wasn't 'fine'. "So we were wondering if you'd have time to meet up with your two favorite Runway employees?"

"Euh…" Andy hesitated. Nate really despised it when she went out with Nigel and Emily and she didn't like fighting with him.

"Come on, Andy… We haven't seen you in a while and have yet to congratulate you on that great, big and successful article you wrote a while back."

"Alright, alright! No need to suck up," Andy answered grinning a little.

"Good. How about we meet up at seven at our usual place?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Okay then! See ya Six."

"Bye Nige."

"So here's to the success of the best journalist I know!" Nigel said raising his glass.

"And the most stylish!" Emily added grinning. Andy smiled back and raised her glass too. It was strange how things had turned out. When Emily had gotten out of the hospital she had went to see Andy to yell at her for being stupid enough to turn down an opportunity millions of girls would kill for and to thank her for being that stupid and not taking away her dream. They had formed a bond that evening which had grown into a good and solid friendship. It was the only thing Andy still had from her days in Runway: her sense of style and fashion and her friendship with Nigel and Emily. Well, that and a broken heart.

"I can't believe how fast your articles are catching on," Nigel said as he put down his glass. "I mean it's only been a year."

"Just lucky I guess," Andy shrugged.

"Oh come on, Andy. It's not luck! You're talented and you shouldn't be afraid to admit it!" Emily said.

"A lot of it is," Andy countered. "I wouldn't have been able to write that firemen piece if it wasn't for luck. I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Okay, but the articles that came after that weren't. Your editor finally saw your talent and gave you the opportunities you needed to become successful," Nigel said.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway enough about me! How are you guys?"

"Well I'm fabulous of course. I've got a great boyfriend, a lot more responsibilities and a bigger paycheck," Nigel bragged grinning.

"Well good! I'm glad for you, Nige," Andy said honestly. She had heard about what happened to him in Paris and was happy that he had finally found some happiness. "How about you, Em?"

"I'm fine. No boyfriend as you well know and still the same job, but I did get a decent raise for staying longer than expected," Emily replied with a smile.

"And how's your love life Six?" Nigel asked. "Is the cook still in the picture?"

"He is," Andy nodded.

"And you've been together for how long now?"

"About five years?"

"Five years?" Emily repeated surprised. "My longest relationship lasted five months."

"My longest was two years," Nigel said.

"So let me get this straight… You've got your dream job and are in a committed relationship with a very handsome hunk of a man?"

"Well…" Andy hesitated. The committed relationship thing wasn't exactly true since she was in love with someone else, but there was no way she was admitting that to Nigel. "Yeah," she said.

"So why aren't you sickeningly happy?" Nigel asked leaving Andy openmouthed.

"He's right, Andy. You're different now. A lot more subdued. It's like you lost your spark," Emily agreed.

"I don't know," Andy replied softly hating that she was lying but not ready to admit the truth to anyone else. "Just tired I guess."

Nigel looked skeptical but he didn't say anything else. He assumed she was having relationship trouble. After all her cook might be good-looking, but he wasn't really all that supportive.

Miranda was waiting impatiently for her doctor to arrive.

'Diana has been my doctor for the past twenty years. She should know by now I don't like to be kept waiting,' Miranda thought irritated.

"Hello Miranda, how are you?"

"Diana. Not good obviously otherwise I wouldn't be here," Miranda answered evenly.

"True," Diana replied with a small smile. She was used to Miranda being frosty, especially if she had been kept waiting. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need some sleeping pills to help me sleep and to keep me from dreaming," Miranda said.

"Okay… So you're having trouble sleeping? Because of strange dreams?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What?" Miranda asked surprised glaring at Diana.

"Why aren't you sleeping well? Why are you having strange dreams? What happens in them?"

"What does that matter?"

"Miranda, sleeping pills should be a last resort. Especially sleeping pills powerful enough to keep you from dreaming."

Miranda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in an annoyed gesture.

"I've been having all kinds of dreams lately. Dreams of me and the girls playing in the park, of sleeping in on a Sunday morning, of family vacations and dreams of a more sexual nature," Miranda confessed blushing a little when she said the last part.

"That doesn't sound too bad. It doesn't really explain why you aren't sleeping well," Diana replied looking puzzled.

"The dreams all have one thing in common. They all have a person in common and it's just disturbing," Miranda stuttered thinking about Andrea and the dreams she had about sex. It was all so very confusing. Why was she having sex dreams of Andrea in the first place? The girl was attractive sure, but she was surrounded by models all day so why did she only have dreams of Andrea and not have any of them?

"I see…" Diana said hesitantly. "I don't think pills are going to be the answer here. They might be able to help you sleep and make the dreams go away for a while, but once you stop taking them the dreams will just come back."

Miranda opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off: "And I know you don't want to have to depend on pills to be able to sleep."

Miranda closed her mouth again and sighed. Diana was right.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"I'm not a shrink, but I think you need to talk to that person or you should at least figure out your feelings concerning that person. I'm sure there's a reason why you keep on dreaming of the same person so I suggest you figure out why."

"And then what?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"Then you either go talk to that person, find a way to bring that person into your life or try and get over it."

Miranda let out another sigh. Pills were so much easier.

"And Miranda? Can I give you another piece of advice?" Diana asked.

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" Miranda asked and Diana smiled. "Tell me."

"I suggest you search for happiness. You find something that makes you really and truly happy. It'll better your life in a lot of ways."

Miranda nodded once and walked out of the doctor's office feeling confused. Apparently her idea of treating the symptoms wasn't going to work. She was really going to have to do some soul searching. She was going to have to think about Andrea again….


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Pursuing Happiness Pairing: Miranda/ Andy Chapter Rating: PG Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters of the Devil Wears Prada. Luckily I do own a laptop which allows me to write Summary: Andy doesn't go to Paris. Now what?

_A/N Thanks for commenting! It's very much appreciated. _

Chapter 3

Later that day Miranda sat in her office staring outside. The Book was finished and the twins were sleeping so there was nothing left for her to do. She sighed. This meant she was going to have to think about Diana's advice, think about how she felt concerning Andrea. The answer to that question should be easy. She should despise Andrea for not following her orders. For putting Emily's wishes before hers. The problem was she didn't despise her. She admired Andrea for her beauty, her intelligence, her work ethics and even her ideals.

So she admired the young woman, but was that the end of her feelings for her? She knew it wasn't. She cared too. She had begun to depend on the younger woman and had started to care about her. Apparently she had never stopped caring since she was still thinking about the young woman. So she admired her and she cared about her. That still didn't explain the dreams. You don't have sex dreams about someone you just admire and care about. You had to at least be attracted to a person to have sex dreams about them repeatedly, especially if you enjoyed the dreams. Miranda's face flushed when she thought about the dreams she had had and how she had enjoyed them. They were all so lifelike and she wondered how it would be in reality. If the real Andrea would measure up to her dream Andrea who was a very skilled lover. Miranda sighed, stood up and walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She needed to cool off because this really wasn't helping her thinking process. She still didn't know what triggered the dreams. Yes, she admired Andrea. Yes, she cared about her and yes she thought she was attractive, but she didn't dream about everyone she cared about, was attracted to and admired. Just Andrea… So what made her so special?

Miranda thought back to when she had first met Andrea, to when they had first started to work together. She remembered the perplexed look Andrea had had on her face the first time she had seen her walk in, the tears in her eyes as Miranda verbally attacked her and ripped her to shreds, the smile and joy in her eyes as she had surprised Miranda with the Harry Potter books. Miranda smiled. She still had her copy and had indeed read it. Every time she saw it she couldn't help but smile and think of a very proud and smiling Andrea standing in her office. That's when realization slammed into her. She didn't just care about Andrea and she wasn't just attracted to her… She had feelings for her. Deep feelings… She was in love with Andrea Sachs. She gasped. What was she supposed to do now?

That same evening Andy was having dinner with Nate. She was trying her hardest to enjoy her dinner and ignore her nagging boyfriend.

"I mean come on Andy. You don't have anything in common with them. Not anymore anyway. What could you possibly have to talk about?"

"They're my friends. We talk about our lives," Andy countered taking a sip of her wine.

"No, they're not. Emily was such a bitch to you and that Nigel guy only ever talks about Runway," Nate replied petulantly.

"Emily and I became friends, good friends, after I left Runway and Nigel has always been my friend and Runway isn't all he talks about," Andy replied suppressing a slight grin as she remembered what Nigel had told Emily and her about his fabulous boyfriend.

"Oh come on he has to mention his work sometime. And I don't think you enjoy that conversation since you cringe every time her name comes up in a conversation. You still have nightmares about her for Christ' sake."

Andy flushed. The nightmares Nate was talking about weren't exactly nightmares, but she wasn't about to inform her boyfriend that there were other reasons someone moaned a name in their sleep.

"They don't talk about her," she muttered instead.

"Still… I don't think you should be talking to them. They're a bad influence on you."

Andy choked on her steak when he said that and glared at him as she sipped her wine again.

"Excuse me? You don't think? A bad influence? Believe it or not, Nate, but I am not your possession which means you can't tell me what to do," Andy said still glaring at him.

"I know that! But I also know that you changed so fucking much during your Runway-time that I hardly even recognized you anymore. You're more like you now and I don't want you to change back again," Nate said giving Andy a puppy dog smile.

Andy for her part was floored. He thought she was more like herself now? She was acting more like a zombie than a human being and everybody in her life had noticed, but he thought she was acting like herself.

"I…" Andy stuttered unsure of what she should say.

"Don't worry babe. Just think about what I said I know you'll agree with me after you've thought about it," Nate said patting Andy's shoulder before standing up and going to watch TV.

'What the hell am I going to do?' Miranda asked herself. 'I'm in love with an ex-employee who's twenty-five years younger than me and also a woman,' she thought to herself slightly panicked.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hesitant: "Mom?"

"Caroline? Are you alright?" Miranda asked worried.

"I had a bad dream," Caroline said her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh sweetie," Miranda said pulling her little redhead into her arms. "Want to tell me what it was about?"

"I… You were crying and me and Cass couldn't reach you," Caroline told her.

"I'm sorry, darling. But as you can see I'm fine," She said smiling softly.

"Yeah," Caroline mumbled not sounding convinced.

"You don't believe me?" Miranda questioned.

"I… It's just that you've been really sad lately," Caroline whispered not wanting to upset her mother.

"Oh that's not…" Miranda trailed off realizing she was about to break her promise to never lie to her girls. "You're right," she admitted sighing softly. "I'm working on it," she promised.

"Okay," Caroline agreed. "I just want you to be happy," she said hugging Miranda.

"I love you, Caroline," Miranda whispered in her daughter's ear. "Now off to bed you go," she told her grinning a little.

"Night," Caroline yawned.

"Sleep tight."

With a big sigh Miranda fell back into her chair. How could she have missed this? Apparently she had been so miserable she hadn't even realized her behavior had been affecting her children. 'No more,' Miranda decided resolutely. She was going to do everything in her power to feel even a small inch of happiness again if not for herself then for her children. But how was she going to achieve that? What was really going to make her happy?

Meanwhile Andy was trying to get some work done but kept on being distracted by the television program Nate had on.

"Could you turn that down a little please?" Andy asked.

"Oh come on, Ands. It's nearly midnight! Time to stop working and start relaxing," Nate called back not turning down the sound.

"Nate, I'm trying to work here," Andy said again.

"And I'm trying to watch."

Andy rolled her eyes and took her laptop with her to the bedroom. She really didn't like working in there, but it seemed like it was the only quiet place in the entire apartment. She knew she should probably go yell at Nate and turn the sound down herself, but she didn't have the energy to argue with him. She found it easier to just shrug everything off and ignore him when he was being like this.

"Hey babe," Nate said a couple of hours later as he climbed next to Andy who was pretending to be asleep.

"'Night," he grumbled as he kissed her shoulder and threw an arm over her. Andy suppressed a flinch and kept quiet.

'Andrea,' Miranda's mind supplied the answer to her own question of what was going to make her happy. Miranda sighed again. That wasn't a real possibility. There was no way proud, idealistic, beautiful Andrea was going to want to be anywhere near her again. She had been cold to her and had fired her when she hadn't betrayed herself and Emily. Miranda tried to think of something else that might make her happy, but she came up blank. She already had professional success, Irv had backed off severely since Paris last year and she had two wonderful children so the only thing missing was someone to share her life with, someone to love. That would have been a lot easier if she wasn't already in love with the most unobtainable woman in the world.

'So,' that little voice in the back of her head spoke up. 'It's a challenge and since when does Miranda Priestly back off from a challenge?'

"It's impossible," Miranda whispered to herself. "And completely and utterly insane." She sighed for the third time feeling frustrated and defeated. "But still," she breathed. "I can't see happiness in my life without Andrea Sachs in it.

'Maybe I'll succeed if I carefully plan everything like I do with Runway,' Miranda thought having an idea to bring Andrea back into her life.

"I'm going to need help," Miranda muttered and then yawned. "But first I need sleep."

A couple of days later on a beautiful Sunday evening Doug, Lilly, Andy and Nate were having dinner at one of the better restaurants in New York.

"This is great," Lilly said and meaning it. She might not think Nate was the right guy for Andy, but the man sure knew how to pick his restaurants.

"I know right," Nate replied enthusiastically taking Andy's hand in his and squeezing softly bringing Andy's attention back to the table.

"Yeah, the food here is really good," Andy agreed. She didn't mention the fact that she thought the restaurant itself was too bright and busy nor had she argued when Nate had ordered a dish for her she didn't really like. He had seemed in such a good mood and hadn't wanted to ruin it for him.

"Yeah, it's okay," Doug said. "Though I think the waiters could be cuter and I don't really like the decoration of this place."

Nate scrunched up his nose in disgust at the first comment, but quickly hid it and replied to the second comment: "I really like it. It follows today's trends."

"True," Lilly said wanting to keep the peace but unable to say something positive about the interior of the restaurant without lying. "So why did you invite us all here this fine evening, Nate?" Lilly changed the subject.

"Ah, because I have something important I want to announce," Nate said grinning broadly.

"What you're moving to the North Pole?" Doug muttered silently. Luckily Nate hadn't heard him and neither did Andy, but Lilly did and she was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing. Doug noticed and grinned. Glaring at Doug Lilly kicked him in the shin making him suck in a pained breath.

"But before that I need to ask a question," Nate rambled on oblivious to what was going on between Lilly and Doug.

"Andy," he continued squeezing Andy's hand again and smiling at her. She tried to smile back but it was more of a grimace. Nate didn't notice. "Will you marry me?" He asked and to Andy's complete horror dropped down on one knee attracting everyone's attention.

Meanwhile Miranda was sitting in her townhouse thinking about her plan to get Andrea back into her life. The plan was almost finished and it was time to inform her first accomplice of what she was planning to do. Hopefully he wouldn't mind helping her out with this. She took the phone and dialed the number.

"Nigel? I need to talk to you! First thing in the morning. That's all."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks for commenting! It's very much appreciated.I might not be able to update next week... I'm not sure, but I thought I'd warn you guys just in case._

Chapter 4

Andy stared down at Nate with wide eyes full of horror. This seemed like something straight out of a nightmare. Not only had Nate proposed, but he had also done it in public which meant she could either crush him in front of all these people or say yes and damn herself for the rest of her life. She didn't love Nate and was barely able to stay in a relationship with him. Marrying him just because it would make him happy was taking it one step too far. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. Not to him and not to herself.

"Nate," she whispered hurriedly. "Please get up," she begged. Both Doug and Lilly released a sigh of relief when they heard her say that. They had both feared that Andy was going to say yes even though she didn't really love Nate anymore.

"Oh… Okay," Nate said slowly still keeping the smile on his face. He sat back down on his chair and they all remained quiet until everyone else in the restaurant started talking again.

"I'm sorry," Andy offered to Nate who was still smiling slightly. Doug was staring at Nate like he had grown a second head. 'Why in the hell is that guy still smiling?' he wondered.

"That's okay, Andy," Nate replied still smiling. "I understand that you need some time to think about it. It's an important decision after all."

Doug coughed to hide his chuckle while Lilly choked on her wine and Andy could only stare at him.

"But I," Andy started to say.

"It's okay, honey. Let's just enjoy the rest of our dinner and you can tell me your answer when you're ready," Nate said and motioned a waiter over to order dessert effectively ending the conversation.

"Nate, we need to talk," Andy said when they finally arrived back at the apartment. She had finally realized that she wasn't doing him any favors by staying with him and had decided it was time to break up. She knew she was going to hurt him and she hated herself for it, but she realized he deserved to be with someone who was in love with him, who was going to want to marry him some day. She bit her lip. They had been together for five years now and she knew that even though she wasn't in love with him anymore she was going to miss him nonetheless.

"Oh Andy do we have to do that now? I'm stuffed and exhausted," Nate sighed walking to the bedroom shedding his clothes as he went.

"But…" Andy started following him to their bedroom. He was already lying down on the bed when she reached him.

"Listen babe, we'll talk tomorrow, okay? After work," he said with his eyes closed.

"Sure," Andy sighed. "But I'm going to be a little later since I agreed to go out for drinks with Doug and Lilly.

"Again? We just had dinner with them?" Nate grumbled sleepily.

"Yes again," Andy answered a little annoyed. Nate's only reply was a snore.

'Well at least I won't have to worry about him trying to get in my pants tonight,' Andy thought to herself. 'And it's not like I'm looking forward to turning down his proposal and breaking up with him.' Andy sighed and dropped down onto the couch. 'How did I get myself into this mess in the first place?' Andy thought miserably. 'Oh yeah I started at Runway, fell for my boss, was fired by that boss and am now staying with my boyfriend because I don't want to make him unhappy… Such a mess,' Andy thought. 'But I'm going to fix it,' she thought determined before falling asleep.

"Morning," Nigel greeted Emily as he walked in.

"Good morning. Hold up! Where are you going?" Emily asked one eyebrow raised as Nigel kept walking towards Miranda's office. "She didn't want anyone disturbing her."

"She's expecting me," Nigel said. "She called last night."

"Okay," Emily sighed. "But it's at your own risk."

Nigel grinned and nodded.

"Miranda?" he said hesitantly as she opened the door.

"Nigel! Come in," Miranda said sounding a little distracted. "And close the door," she added.

"So… You wanted to talk about something?" Nigel asked surprised that Miranda seemed distracted and hesitant. Normally she just plowed ahead and demanded whatever it was she wanted without the slightest hint of hesitation and he couldn't remember the last time she had been distracted.

"Ah… Yes," Miranda said and fell silent again not used to explaining herself and not knowing how she should start.

"Is it about work?" Nigel guessed starting to feel nervous because of Miranda's odd behavior.

"No, not really," Miranda answered shaking her head. 'Why is this so hard?' she asked herself annoyed that she was having so much trouble with expressing herself. 'Screw it I'm just going to say it like I do with everything else!'

"I'm in love with Andrea Sachs and want her back in my life," Miranda said and watched as Nigel's eyes went ridiculously wide.

"So… you're in love with Andy?" Nigel asked his eyes still wide and his tone disbelieving.

"Yes Nigel, I am," Miranda repeated a little annoyed that she had had to repeat herself.

"But… But… Since when?" Nigel spluttered.

"I don't really know," Miranda admitted as a small blush graced her cheeks. It was unsettling for her to have to admit she didn't know something. "I only figured it out about a week ago, but I fell in love with her somewhere during last year while she was working for me."

"And she doesn't know?" Nigel asked knowing that the answer was probably no.

"Of course not," Miranda said sounding indignant.

"It's not that insane to tell the person you love how you feel, Miranda," Nigel said softly.

"I know that!" Miranda barked. "But it is insane when the person you love is twenty-five years younger than you, an ex employee that you fired and has absolutely no interest in you," Miranda continued quietly.

"So what do you want to do? And why did you tell me?" Nigel asked curiously.

"I want her in my life. Preferably as a partner, but I'd be content to have her in my life as a friend or even as a colleague. I know that me falling for her doesn't necessarily mean that she loves me too. "

"And you told me all this because…"

"Because you're my friend and I'm going to need your help," Miranda answered sounding a little shy which kind of shocked Nigel.

"What can I do?" He asked wanting to help Miranda with this. He hadn't ever seen her this vulnerable which told him she really did want Andy in her life. She hadn't ever asked for his help like this either so he was going to do everything he could to help her.

"I know you're still friends with her so I'm going to need your advice."

"Okay… What can I tell you that will help you?"

"Do you think I might be able to convince her to return to Runway?" Miranda asked. "As a writer this time."

"I don't really know," Nigel said hesitating. "She has her dream job now… She's writing for a newspaper and is getting a lot of attention. She's really making a name for herself as a writer too. I think it's only a matter of time before a bigger paper makes her an offer."

"So there's no chance?" Miranda asked sadly.

"I didn't say that. She hasn't gotten any of those offers yet so you'll need to be fast and since she hasn't been all that happy lately I'd say you have a chance she'll take you up on your offer."

"She's unhappy?" Miranda asked not liking what she was hearing.

"Not unhappy really. Just… She seems to have lost some of her joie de vivre."

"And you think she might be happier working here?"

"I don't know, but if she thinks that I'm sure she'll accept your offer," Nigel said.

"Okay. Thank you, Nigel."

"You're welcome, Miranda," Nigel replied smiling.

"If this works I'm going to need a lot more of your advice," Miranda said.

"I know. And I hope this works, Miranda."

"Oh and Nigel tell Emily to go get me the Gucci skirts."

"Will do," Nigel said grinning as he walked out of her office.

"Hey," Nigel said looking at Emily who was typing so fast he was afraid the keyboard would break. "She wants you to go get the Gucci skirts," he continued when she finally stopped typing like crazy.

"Wait! What did she want to talk to you about?" Emily asked curiously. Miranda never called Nigel herself to schedule a meeting.

"Oh she just wanted to talk about a writer she's thinking of hiring," Nigel answered happy that he didn't have to lie.

"What writer?"

"You'll see when she manages to hire her," Nigel said grinning as he walked away. He loved toying with Emily who was really too curious for her own good. "Now go get those skirts!" He called over his shoulder.

"Sometimes he's really obnoxious," Emily muttered as she stood up. "Try and keep things together here," she said to the second assistant who rolled her eyes once her back was turned.

"_Emily_," Miranda called when Emily had stepped into the elevator. The second assistant nearly tripped over herself in her hurry to get to Miranda. "I want you to contact Andrea Sachs at the New York Mirror and make an appointment with her for 4pm. Do no take no for an answer or you can go find yourself someone else to fetch coffee for," Miranda threatened.

"Yes Miranda," the girl named Sandy squeaked before hurrying out the office.

"Andy Sachs," Andy snapped into her phone. She really wasn't in a good mood. She didn't have a goodnight sleep, hadn't been able to wake Nate up so she still had to talk to him, she had just learned that her editor had hired a new writer who couldn't write to save his life just because the guy's father was a friend and to top it all of the guy would make more money than she did. So she really didn't have the energy or the will to be polite today.

"This is Sandy Gruber. I'm calling on behalf of Miranda Priestly who would like it if you'd meet with her in her office at 4pm," a slightly nervous girl replied.

"Miranda Priestly?" Andy repeated incredulously. Was this a prank call or something? Andy checked the caller id then and saw that it was indeed Miranda's number. "What does she want to meet with me for?" Andy asked.

"She didn't say, miss. Can I tell her you'll be here?"

"Euh…" Andy hesitated. On the one hand she was dying to see Miranda again, to hear her voice and be in her presence again, but on the other hand she didn't want to torture herself again, to see the woman she loved and know that she would never ever have her.

"Please," Sandy urged. "She told me she'd fired me if I didn't get you here."

"Fine," Andy sighed knowing first hand that Miranda didn't make empty threats.

"Thank you. Don't forget 4pm," Sandy said relieved and hung up the phone.

'God what have I gotten myself into now?' Andy wondered as she buried her head in her hands.

"She'll be here at four, Miranda," Sandy announced happily.

"Good," Miranda replied nodding. "Was there something else?" she asked coldly when Sandy kept standing in the doorway of her office.

"No," Sandy replied before hurrying off.

"Didn't think so," Miranda muttered grinning slightly.

"You love your job way too much you know," Nigel said as he entered her office having caught the conversation with her assistant.

"Tell me something I don't already know," Miranda replied. "Like when that idiot of a designer is finally going to finish his collection."

"He has asked for another week," Nigel answered bracing himself for her reaction.

"Another week?" Miranda asked incredulous. "His collection was supposed to be finished last month."

"I know, but he still isn't ready," Nigel said weakly.

"Tell him he has a day or I will get another designer."

"I will."

"So when is Andy coming?" He asked grinning like a mad man.

"She'll be here at four and I better not see you hanging around my office then. That grin of yours would be enough for anyone to stay the hell away from this building," Miranda grumbled.

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that it's my grin that keeps people away," Nigel chuckled and returned to his own office to tell the designer he only had one more day.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Pursuing Happiness Pairing: Miranda/ Andy Chapter Rating: PG Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters of the Devil Wears Prada. Luckily I do own a laptop which allows me to write Summary: Andy doesn't go to Paris. Now what?

_A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long. After having some trouble with my eyes I've had a case of writer's block which is why it's taken so long. I'm glad I was finally able to write something again! So here's the next chapter. It's not as long as I would have liked but it's better than nothing… I do have to warn you guys I'll probably have some trouble with updating regularly. Real life is kind of crazy right now so I'm just going to write and update when I can which may not be often. But on the bright side I promise I'll finish this fic! _

Chapter 5

By the time it was lunch hour Andy's bad mood had reached an all time low. She had had to call Lilly and Doug to tell them that she was going to be a little late tonight and had tried and failed to reach Nate. She had hoped that maybe he would have had some time during his lunch break, but he hadn't even answered his phone. Now all that coupled with her already bad mood had gotten worse when she realized she had lost a great deal of time and would have to work through lunch to catch up and be able to meet with Miranda at four.

Andy grumbled under her breath when the new guy passed her desk on his way to lunch. She hated this. She hated the fact that she wasn't happy doing something that had always been her dream, she hated it that some dumb guy could get a job so easily just because of daddy's connections. She hated running behind on her work, she hated herself for not loving Nate the way she was supposed to and she hated Miranda because she had made her fall in love with her. Andy sighed and barely suppressed the urge to let her head fall back onto her desk. She really wasn't having a good day and hoped that whatever it was that Miranda wanted could be resolved easily, cause she really needed those drinks she was going to have with Lilly and Doug.

Meanwhile Miranda was trying to keep her mind off of Andrea by throwing herself into her work. She knew she was driving Emily and Sandy mad, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Miranda, will you please stop stressing out?" Nigel commented as he walked into her office.

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Emily's been to my office to complain twice already and Sandy looks like she's going to burst into tears any minute now."

"And that is my problem how?"

"Oh don't pull that ice queen act with me! Not now anyway," Nigel admonished. "I know you're nervous and I know why."

Miranda faltered for a moment considering if she should let him in or not.

"I'm nervous," she admitted looking annoyed at her own weakness.

"I know," Nigel said nodding. "And there's nothing wrong with being nervous. It's a normal human emotion, Miranda. And you're still human."

"I know that," Miranda huffed scowling. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," she muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. This conversation was starting to aggravate her.

"No one likes to be nervous, Miranda," Nigel chuckled.

"Why are you here again?"

"I'm here to stop you from driving both of your assistants away."

Miranda glared and said nothing.

"Come on, Miranda. There has to be another way to take your mind off of her till four," Nigel said not caring about her glare for once. "I know. Let's look at the interview with that new up and coming actress."

"That was a disaster," Miranda replied with a sour look on her face.

"I know so it'll definitely keep us busy till four," Nigel answered grinning broadly.

Andy cursed as she stepped out of the cab. She was coming dangerously close to being late and that really wasn't a good idea when it came to Miranda Priestly. Thankfully the security guard recognized her and let her pass through without saying anything. When the elevator doors opened Andy wasn't surprised to see the second assistant jump up looking incredibly relieved.

"Oh thank God," the girl breathed. "I was afraid you weren't coming."

"I said I was," Andy replied frowning a little. She knew she was close to being late, but she was still on time.

"Yes, you did," the second assistant agreed and walked towards Miranda's office to announce her.

"You can go in," she said and went back to sit behind her desk.

Andy nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the lion's den.

"Andrea," Miranda greeted, absently wondering if it was obvious that there where dragons flying around in her stomach.

"Miranda," Andy replied trying very hard to keep her cool and not show her curiosity or nerves which impressed and scared Miranda. It was obvious to Miranda that Andrea had grown and she liked the newfound confidence but was afraid that she wasn't the Andrea she knew anymore. "So why am I here?" Andy asked frowning slightly feeling excited and uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.

"I wanted to talk to you about a proposition."

"A proposition?" Andy repeated feeling confused and immediately wanted to smack herself. You do not ask Miranda anything and showing confusion was bound to irritate the editor.

"Yes, a job offer actually," Miranda said trying very hard to keep her tone calm and indifferent.

"A job offer?"

"Yes," Miranda answered simply.

"But… You fired me, Miranda."

Andy didn't sound angry, or curious, or frustrated when she said that. She sounded hollow and it bothered Miranda more than she could have imagined.

"I know, but… Look you're here because of your skills. After I fired you, you became a competent, solid writer and I happen to need a competent, solid writer. The fact that you have worked with me before can only work to our benefit. You will know what I expect and I will get the results I want faster."

"I…" Andy hesitated. Did she really want to work with Miranda again? Did she really want to torture herself on a daily basis? Then again every day had been torture since she had left this place. Maybe being back would start the healing process? Or maybe it would kill her.

"Think about my offer and get back to me by the end of this week," Miranda offered wanting nothing more than for Andrea to take her up on her job offer. She hoped that giving her time would work to her benefit.

"Okay, I will. Thanks," Andy said hesitantly giving Miranda a confused look before turning around and leaving.

Andy was still confused when she walked into the bar where she had agreed to meet with Doug and Lilly. Did Miranda really offer her a job? Andy sighed as she scanned the bar for her friends finding them at a secluded table in the corner.

"Hi Andy," Doug greeted her cheerfully. "We already ordered you a drink."

"Thank God," Andy answered taking the drink and finishing it in one go.

"Wow, bad day?" Lilly asked with raised eyebrows.

"Bad," Andy agreed. "Weird," she sighed.

"Weird?" Doug repeated grinning. "This sounds interesting! Start talking babe."

"Miranda offered me a job," Andy said looking confused again. It was just so surreal. Why in the world would Miranda want her to come back to Runway?

"Miranda?" Lilly repeated. "Miranda Priestly?" Lilly asked surprised.

"The one and only," Andy answered while signaling for a waiter. If she was going to talk about this she was going to need another drink.

"What did you say?" Doug asked curiously.

"Nothing really. I mean… I was just too shocked. I never expected that when her assistant called me."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know," Andy mumbled around her glass. "Just not that."

"Are you going to take her up on it?" Doug asked turning serious. "Are you going to work for Miranda again?"

"I don't know," Andy sighed. "Do you guys think I should?"

"Well…" Doug hesitated. "Yeah, I think it would probably do you some good."

"What! Really?" Andy asked shocked. She knew her friends hadn't liked it when she worked for Miranda before.

"Yeah really. I mean you haven't exactly been yourself lately."

"Not just lately," Lilly said. "You've been walking around like a zombie, a very boring zombie, for about a year, Andy. I mean when was the last time you smiled? I mean really smiled. When you felt happiness? A change might not be such a bad idea."

"Yeah and you seemed happy working at Runway," Doug added shrugging.

"But… I mean… You didn't like it when I worked for Miranda."

"No, we didn't," Lilly agreed. "But you were happy then and I want you to be happy."

"Me too. I want cheerful and positive Andy back!"

Andy sighed realizing they were right.

"And what about Nate?" Doug asked.

"What about Nate?" Andy asked frowning.

"He proposed," Lilly said.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" Doug asked concerned. He knew that normal, happy Andy wouldn't ever accept the proposal. Not if she wasn't happy. But sad and depressed Andy might.

"I'm going to break up with him," Andy whispered afraid of their reactions. After all Nate was their friend too. "I can't marry him. I just don't love him anymore. Not like that anyway. I haven't for a long time now. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Lilly asked frowning in confusion.

"I feel like I'm putting you in the middle. I mean Nate is your friend too and you shouldn't have to choose."

"Andy, you're trusting us. You're talking to us about something important in your life. I don't want you to stop doing that," Lilly said.

"You're our friend we want to support you," Doug agreed. "And Nate hasn't really been our friend lately," he added with a shrug.

"Thanks guys," Andy replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome," Doug grinned and because he felt they should lighten up a bit he added: "Now let's talk about that cute waiter."

Meanwhile Miranda is pacing in her kitchen feeling nervous, afraid, out of control and annoyed. She was feeling completely out of her element because she knew there wasn't a lot she could do to make Andrea accept her job offer. The brunette would either accept or decline and there was nothing Miranda could do about that. It was Andrea's decision.

'Wait a minute,' Miranda thought. 'Maybe I can do something. Anything's better than this.'

She grabbed the phone and dialed the number of her dear friend Nigel.

"Hello?"

"Nigel, I want you to go to Andrea and convince her to accept my job offer," Miranda practically barked into the phone.

"Miranda…" He sighed.

"No, don't Miranda me. Just do it."

"Miranda, it's late. There's no way I can go over there and talk about your job offer without it looking extremely suspicious."

"Nigel," Miranda practically growled into the phone making Nigel gulp in fear.

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. Okay? Tomorrow I promise!"

"Fine. Good night," Miranda replied still feeling annoyed but knowing Nigel was right.

"Good night," Nigel replied and heard her hang up.

Andy walked into her apartment hoping to find Nate awake. She had sobered up enough to be able to seriously talk to him and really wanted to get it over with. Doug and Lilly were right. She needed change. She needed to try and be happy again and that wasn't going to happen if she stayed with Nate.

"Nate?" She called out.

"In here," Nate called back.

Andy followed his voice to the living room where Nate sat watching TV.

"We really need to talk," Andy said turning off the TV.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys like the next chapter!_

Chapter 6

"I can't marry you," Andy blurted afraid that she would chicken out if she didn't blurt it out immediately.

"Well… That's okay," Nate said smiling reassured.

"It is?" Andy asked confused.

"Sure. Marriage is a serious step and you shouldn't say yes when you're not sure. You can take your time to decide Ands. I'm not going anywhere," Nate said with a shrug and a smile hoping she would let him turn on the TV again.

"Nate…" Andy sighed feeling miserable. "That's not what I meant. I mean I'm not marrying you. Not now and not in the future."

"Oh… Well we haven't really talked about this, but I guess I just assumed you'd want to take that next step. That you'd want marriage. But it's okay that you don't. I mean we can be committed to each other without a piece of paper saying so."

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing this right. I'm not against marriage. In fact I think I want to get married some day. Just… Just not to you," Andy said softly waiting for some sort of reaction. When none came she continued: "I'm really sorry, Nate, but I think we should break up. I'm just not in love with you anymore and I haven't been for a long time. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to me either."

"But… We've been together for so long I'm sure we can work this out together. I mean if we spend some more time together again and if we really try I'm sure you can fall for me again."

"No, Nate. It's just not going to happen. I'm sorry. You deserve to be with someone who you love…"

"But I…"

"And who loves you," Andy continued interrupting him. "And I deserve the same. I really think it's best for us to break up."

Nate sighed realizing that Andy wasn't thinking clearly right now and it wouldn't matter much if he continued to argue with her.

"Okay," he said sighing. "If that is how you feel we should break up," he agreed thinking that he would be able to change her mind later when she was thinking normally again.

"Okay," Andy replied smiling slightly feeling relieved that he didn't make some kind of emotional scene. "I should move out soon then."

"What?" Nate asked shocked. If she moved out soon he wouldn't have a chance to change her mind. "But why? I mean it's not like I can afford this place on my own. We could just continue living together."

"I don't think that's going to work. We're supposed to be moving on from this and I don't think living together is going to help with that. Besides there's only one bedroom."

"Right," Nate agreed hesitantly trying to think of a way to keep them living together for just a little while longer. "I'll move out then," he blurted.

"What?" Andy asked surprised. She hadn't thought Nate would want to lose this apartment.

"Well that the only solution isn't it? We can't live together and I can't afford this place on my own so I'll move out. I'll start searching for a place tomorrow. I'll take the couch until then."

"But that's not really fair. I mean I'm the one who broke up with you so I should be the one sleeping on the couch."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, Andy," Nate grinned knowing that winning her back would be easy like this. After all it was normal that it took someone a long time to find a new place and during that time he would just woo her till she took him back.

"Okay, thanks," Andy replied hesitant. She wondered if Nate truly realized they were over because he was acting kind of strange. "I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day. Night Nate."

"Night, Andy," Nate replied happily turning on the TV.

'Maybe we were more over than I thought,' Andy wondered. She had expected more of a fight from Nate since he really seemed to want their relationship. He had just proposed yesterday and today he acted like it was okay that they were over.

Exhausted Andy climbed into her bed relieved that she was alone. She wouldn't miss Nate's presence here that was for sure. In fact she wasn't sure what she would miss about him. Yes she still cared for him, but the last year he had annoyed her so much that she wasn't sure she would miss anything about him. Like the fact that the TV was always on or that he always nagged so much when she went out with friends or that he nagged about her working too much.

'Enough Andy. No need to work yourself up. Think about something else. Anything else.'

And automatically Andy's mind went to blue eyes and white hair. Miranda. Andy sighed. She had offered her a job today, but Andy wasn't sure she was going to be able to take it. Yeah it seemed like a great job and it wasn't like she loved working for the Mirror, but working for Miranda again? Being in her presence everyday without being allowed to show she cared? That would surely kill her. God her life was a mess, but at least she was getting it back on track. With that thought Andy fell into a dreamless sleep.

The following day at breakfast two teenage redheads were watching their mom pacing and wondering what was wrong because Miranda Priestly didn't pace. She never raised her voice, she never cursed and she never paced! And now here she was in their kitchen pacing and muttering something to herself.

"Mom?" Cassidy asked tentatively looking at her twin for support.

"Are you okay?" Caroline finished almost whispering unsure of what her mother's reaction would be.

"I'm f…" Miranda started only to change her mind. Sometimes it was hard not to lie to your children. "I'm okay, Bobbsey. Just a little stressed."

"Stressed?" Cassidy repeated incredulously. Who was this woman and what had she done to her mother? Her mother was never stressed, not even during fashion week and if she was stressed she would never admit it.

"Caroline? Do you remember when you said I seemed sad lately?"

A perplexed Caroline nodded unsure of where her mother was going with this.

"And that I told you I was working on it?"

Caroline nodded again feeling as confused as her sister looked.

"I have been working on it lately and I'm stressed because I'm afraid it's not going to work out well," Miranda explained.

"You like someone don't you?" Cassidy asked bluntly making Miranda wince a little. She had tried being tactful but was apparently incapable of fooling her very intelligent daughters.

"Yes, I do," she admitted softly hoping they wouldn't react as badly as they did when she first told them about Stephen.

"Who?" Cassidy asked curious while Caroline blurted: "Wow, this is monumental."

"Monumental?" Miranda repeated. "How so?"

"You haven't dated anyone in like a year. You haven't even looked at anyone with interest and now you like someone? And you like someone enough to be pacing around in our kitchen. It's monumental!"

Cassidy agreed with her sister and was nodding along with her. After a moment of silence she repeated her question too curious to drop the matter: "Who is it?"

"Ehhh…" Miranda hesitated unsure how they would react but unwilling to start keeping secrets. "It's Andrea. Andrea Sachs," Miranda admitted bracing herself for her daughters' reaction.

"It's a girl?" Cassidy asked shocked.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"Yes, she's a woman and it sounds familiar because she used to be my assistant."

"Riight. She quit like a year ago," Caroline said remembering the brown haired young woman.

"Oh my God. That totally explains it," Cassidy muttered.

"Explains what?" Caroline asked confused.

"A year ago. That's why you were so depressed. Not because Stephen left but because she did," Cassidy exclaimed happy to have figured out that particular mystery. It never did make sense that her mother was so down after Stephen's departure. After all she hadn't cared during their marriage and neither did she or Caroline. Why would they? Stephen was a jerk.

"Well yes…" Miranda agreed hesitantly blushing a little. "Are you… Are you okay with all of this?"

"Sure, if she makes you happy," Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah, it'll be a bit weird at first and I still don't want to see you kissing anyone, but if she's what makes you happy go for it."

"Thank you," Miranda uttered feeling a little choked up.

"We love you, mom," the twins told her hugging her.

"I love you too," Miranda replied softly hugging back.

Meanwhile Andy was doing her best to ignore the awkward silence that reigned in the apartment that morning. It wasn't like they talked often otherwise, but the silence had never been this awkward. It was really getting to her so she hurried to get ready. The silence was broken by her ringing cell phone.

"Hello," Andy breathed out relieved.

"Hey, Andy! How are you?" Nigel greeted her cheerfully.

"I'm okay. You?"

"Great! Well I called you to ask you if you had time to get together today? Maybe grab some lunch?"

"Euh sure, Nige. I think I can do lunch."

"Great! I'll be waiting for you at our usual place. Don't be late."

"I won't. Bye!" Andy replied a small smile on her face. Talking to Nigel seemed to have relieved some of the stress she was feeling.

A few hours later Andy arrived at the restaurant where she was supposed to be meeting Nigel. She was curious as to why he had wanted to get together and was happy to discover he was already there waiting for her.

"Hi Andy," Nigel greeted her with a grin.

"Hey Nige. How's it going?"

"Ah you know the usual. Incompetent designers, whiny models and a crazy schedule," Nigel shrugged still grinning. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. So far work hasn't been too bad and I'm here having lunch with a great friend," Andy said smiling.

"Well that is great! And how's the cook?"

Andy's smile dimmed a little and she replied: "I broke up with him."

"You did?" Nigel asked amazed knowing Miranda would be very happy with that piece of information. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"It's okay. I should have done it a long time ago. I just wasn't happy."

"And are you happy now?"

"I'm working on it."

Nigel nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the waiter bringing them their orders.

"So Nigel, did you have a reason for wanting to get lunch together?" Andy asked with a grin.

"Well… I wanted to hear about your life of course, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Nigel admitted a little sheepishly.

"Okay… So tell me."

"I was wondering what you were going to do about the job offer?" Nigel blurted.

"Oh you know about that? What am I saying? Of course you know about that…"

"Andy! You're rambling," Nigel interrupted amused.

"Sorry," Andy mumbled blushing.

"So? What are you going to do? Are you coming back to Runway?"

"I don't know, Nige. I'm not sure I could work there again," Andy admitted thinking about how she would see Miranda every day and feel so much for her without being able to show it.

"I guess I can understand that. After all working for Miranda Priestly isn't exactly easy," Nigel said softly wincing internally. Poor Miranda. Andy might say no to the job because of her. "So you're staying at the Mirror?"

"No. I don't know. I'm thinking about Miranda's offer, but I'm not sure if I'll say yes."

Nigel nodded and changed the subject. He knew Andy wasn't going to say anything else and he also knew Miranda might kill him because he hadn't found out if she would accept.

"Well? What happened?" Miranda asked impatiently. She had called Nigel to her office as soon as he had stepped out of the elevator.

"We ate and we talked. It was quite nice," Nigel replied unable to help himself.

"Nigel," Miranda warned.

"Okay, okay. She's not sure yet."

"Not sure?" Miranda repeated fear and nerves getting to her again. So much depended on Andrea accepting her offer. She had no idea what she was going to do if Andrea turned her down.

"She just doesn't know yet. She's doubting," Nigel said softly. "But it's not all bad news. I have some good news too. She broke up with the cook."

"She did?"

"Yeah she did."

"At least that's some good news."

"I know and she hasn't declined yet, Miranda. She's just not sure yet," Nigel said shooting her a comforting look.

Miranda nodded and changed the subject to something a lot less personal.

It was late afternoon when her second assistant told her she had Andrea on the phone.

"I want to talk to her," Miranda said briskly cutting off whatever else the girl was rambling about.

"Hello?" Miranda started tentatively afraid Andrea might have hung up.

"Hi Miranda. Is this a bad time?" Andy asked nervously.

"No, Andrea."

"Well… I called to tell you I made a decision about your job offer. I'll take it."

"You will?" Miranda asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to write for Runway."

"That's good, Andrea. Very good," Miranda replied trying to sound neutral. "When can you start?"

"Euh… I still need to quit my job at the Mirror," Andy replied hesitantly.

"Very well. So in two weeks?"

"Yeah that would work."

"Good. I'll have someone contact you to fill you in on the details before that."

"Okay. Thanks Miranda."

"You're welcome, Andrea," Miranda replied softly. "I'll see you in two weeks," she said and hung up.

'Two weeks,' Andy thought smiling slightly. 'God I hope I made the right choice.'


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys like the next chapter!_

Chapter 7

A week and a half later Nate was standing in the middle of his apartment or rather his former apartment packing his bags. His movements were slow and hesitant. He was still in disbelief that Andy hadn't taken him back and he felt annoyed that he had to pack his bags and leave his apartment. But he knew that he had no choice. Andy hadn't broken up with him because she wasn't thinking clearly. She had broken up with him because she didn't love him anymore. The past few days had made that very clear. Frustrated Nate thought back to all his failed attempts to woo Andy.

Tuesday night just 24 hours after the break up he had made Andy a meal that was fit for a queen. Sadly she hadn't eaten any of it. Hell she hadn't even seen it. It was near midnight when she had finally come back to the apartment and by then his three course meal was completely ruined. He had asked her where she had been all night trying hard to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice and she had replied she had been working late. He had searched her face for any signs of dishonesty, worrying if maybe she had an affair, but he had found none. He had nodded and resolved himself to try again tomorrow.

On Wednesday he had decided to play it safe and had send her a bouquet of roses. That evening she had confronted him and asked him why the hell he did that. He had told her he loved her to which she had replied that they were over and that she was sorry. He had nodded and thought that maybe she needed more time.

So the next day he did nothing and she came home looking relieved.

On Friday he tried something a little more subtle. He asked her out to lunch assuring her that it would be just as friends. She had stared at him for a few seconds and declined claiming she had a lot of work. He had to fight not to roll his eyes then. Work. It was always work with Andy.

On Saturday he had planned to take her to the park and maybe go grab some lunch but she'd already made plans. She was going shopping with Lilly and Doug and would be home late. He had spend his day sulking on the couch and wondering how he was going to win Andy back if she kept avoiding him.

On Sunday he didn't even bother. She had told him she was going to meet up with her parents who were in New York for the day and he knew he wasn't invited.

Monday night he made Andy dinner again and this time she did show up. She had looked surprised when she noticed he had cooked, but thankfully she hadn't refused to eat the meal. Nate finally felt like he was making progress until she asked him how the apartment hunt was going.

The next day he had a busy day at work and was starting to lose his confidence. He realized he may not be able to win his girlfriend back.

On Wednesday night he made a last ditch effort and practically begged Andy to reconsider the break up. He promised her he would do better and even went as far as to suggest couples therapy something he truly hated. It had been ridiculously embarrassing and still Andy hadn't caved. That was when he decided to give up.

Thursday he called a realtor and couple of his friends to make sure he had a place to stay. He couldn't stand being in that apartment after the embarrassment of the day before.

And now here he was packing his stuff and moving out. He had lost.

Meanwhile Andy was at work feeling incredibly relieved. Nate had finally accepted their break up and was busy packing up his stuff and moving out. It hadn't gone as bad as she'd expected. She had mostly avoided being in the apartment and around Nate like the plague. She had suspected he might try and talk her out of breaking up and she had been right. All in all it had gone a lot better than she had expected. Even her parents had accepted the break up without protesting too much.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Andy greeted her parents hugging them both.

"Hi sweetheart," her dad said softly.

"Oh Andy! I missed you so much," her mother exclaimed hugging her.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Andy asked grinning.

"Shopping," her mother said excitedly while her father just smiled.

"Alright let's go shopping then."

Around noon they took a break from the shopping and went to eat lunch when Andy finally told them that she and Nate had broken up. Her parents hadn't been shocked but they had been worried.

"Are you sure you're not making a mistake?" her mother had asked.

"One hundred percent," Andy replied and her mother had nodded knowing that it was probably for the best, because even though they didn't speak to each other daily she had still noticed that her Andy had been struggling with something lately.

"How's work?" Her dad asked changing the subject.

"Eh… I quit the Mirror," Andy mumbled.

"You… But why?"

"I wasn't happy there and was offered another job."

"Another job? Where? What will you be doing?" her mother asked curiously.

"At Runway. I'll be a writer for Runway."

"Runway? You're going to work for Miranda Priestly again?" her dad asked shocked and worried.

"I am."

"But why? That job was horrible. Miranda was horrible."

"It was hard yes, but it wasn't horrible. I was happy there," Andy shrugged.

"Okay," her father sighed still worried but trusting his daughter's judgment.

"If it'll make you happy it's more than okay," her mother smiled taking Andy's hand in hers.

The rest of the day had gone by without a hitch and all in all it had been a wonderful visit.

'I'm lucky to have such great parents,' Andy thought and smiled as she finished up her article. She didn't want to be late for her lunch date with Nigel who had decided that now she was coming back to Runway it was his job to update her on all the gossip. Andy smiled. Life was looking better already.

Nate was almost finished with his packing. Two more boxes and he would be out of here. After the embarrassment of Wednesday he was more than ready to make fresh start somewhere else, far away from Andy Sachs. He was done with Andy and done with this apartment so when the phone rang he let it. He didn't live here anymore so it didn't matter who it was or why they were calling. After a couple of rings the machine picked up and the voice of Miranda Priestly rang through the apartment: "Andrea it's Miranda. As you probably know it's been nearly two weeks I hope you have sorted out everything that needed sorting. I expect you at my office Monday morning so we can finally get started. I… I look forward to working with you again. That's all."

Nate saw red. Miranda Priestly was calling Andy? Andy was going to work for Miranda again? She was going back to Runway? After everything that had happened? After all that woman had put her through? No. No! This was not going to happen. He was NOT going to let it! It was now more than obvious to him that Andy wasn't thinking clearly and that he was going to have to intervene and save her from herself and Miranda. First he was going to move out and then he was going to come up with a plan.

"So Andy, you ready for Monday?" Nigel asked grinning mischievously and waggling his eyebrows.

Andy laughed at the comical sight.

"Sure, no big deal right?" She said grinning.

"Yeah no big deal. After all it's only Miranda Priestly you're going to be working for."

"Shut up, Nigel. It's going to be fine. Miranda's going to ignore me and is going to let me work with you," Andy said trying to convince herself.

'Oh Andy,' Nigel thought. 'You have no idea how wrong you are.'

"And how's the cook? Moved out yet?" Nigel asked changing the subject.

"Moving out as we speak," Andy said her face showing the relief she felt.

"So when did he stop trying?"

"I think he finally realized there was no chance on Wednesday."

"Oh? And what happened on Wednesday?" Nigel asked curiously. "Did he beg?"

"Wednesday… Wednesday was embarrassing. He tried his hardest to convince me we were good together but it didn't work."

"Hmm… Good riddance!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Nigel," Andy warned while trying and failing to suppress a grin.

"What? He wasn't making you happy. It wasn't working so you're better of without him," Nigel shrugged and then grinned mischievously. "Besides there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Nigel!" Andy admonished laughing trying hard not to think about Miranda.

That evening two impatient redheads sat on the stairs waiting for their mother to come through the door.

"Mom!" They squealed cheerfully when Miranda finally walked in.

"Hey girls. Did you miss me?" She asked smiling softly as she gave them a hug.

They nodded.

"So… How was school?" Miranda asked when they were settled and ready to eat.

"It was okay," Cassidy shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Caroline agreed.

"Any homework."

"No," Caroline replied.

"Thank God," Cassidy finished.

"How was work?" Caroline asked grinning at her mother.

"It was okay," Miranda said cautiously recognizing that grin.

"Did you call her?" Cassidy asked not bothering with small talk.

"I did," Miranda said sighing.

"Well? What did she say?" Caroline asked excitedly. She really hoped her mother would get the girl. She couldn't wait to meet this Andrea. She had to be something special… After all she hadn't ever seen her mother so out of sorts before.

"She didn't say anything. She wasn't home so I left a message on her answering machine."

"Well that sucks," Cassidy muttered.

"Cassidy!" Miranda scolded.

"What? I'm just saying I expected something juicier."

"And I expect you to watch your language," Miranda said seriously.

"Yes mom."

"So you'll see her on Monday right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I will."

"Good, we'll ask you all about it then," Cassidy said grinning making Miranda shake her head and suppress a grin.

"Alright then. Now eat your dinner."

Monday came sooner than either Miranda or Andy had expected it too and as a result both were plagued by nerves. Miranda being Miranda never showed any signs of weakness and looked just as confident as ever while nerves wreaked havoc inside her. Andy however wasn't as skilled at hiding her emotions and looked just about as nervous as she felt walking the streets of New York.

'Ok Sachs, get it together! If you're going to survive working here. You're going to have to get used to dealing with Miranda again,' Andy thought giving herself a mental pep talk in the elevator. 'Oh God! Why did I ever say yes to this? When did I become such a masochist?'

"Hi Andy," Nigel greeted as Andy walked out of the elevator.

"Hi," Andy said still trying to get a handle on her nerves.

"Andy?" Emily asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh… I work here now?" Andy said hesitantly. Surely Emily knew this.

"And you didn't tell me?" Emily squeaked surprised and confused.

"I thought you already knew," Andy shrugged looking at Nigel.

"Right…" Emily said looking Nigel. "I'll get you back. That I promise you!"

"Looking forward to it," Nigel replied grinning broadly. "She's waiting for you," he told Andy softly giving her a little push towards Miranda's door.

"Yes, go on. She's waiting for our new writer," Emily said smiling.

Andy nodded and walked toward Miranda's office. Her little talk with Emily and Nigel had done wonders for her nerves and she was feeling a lot better and a lot less nervous now. She knocked on the door and waited for Miranda to invite her in.

"Come in."

"Hi Miranda," Andy greeted smiling slightly.

"Andrea," Miranda said taking in her outfit and nodding. "Have a seat."

Andy sat down and they started going over the details of Andy's new job together. Both women still a little nervous but happy to be in each other's company.

Everything was going smoothly until the door burst open and a furious looking Nate walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter 8. Now I have to warn you guys that it might take a while before I'll be able to post chapter 9 so consider yourselves warned. _

Chapter 8

It was Monday morning and Nate was getting ready to confront Andy. He wasn't really looking forward to it, but he knew it had to be done. He also realized that getting into the Elias-Clarke building might get a little complicated.

He walked into the building and went straight to the security guards.

"Hi," he said with a slightly nervous smile. "I know this is going to sound strange, but my girlfriend Andy Sachs just started working here again and she really needs her laptop which she forgot," Nate said holding up the laptop. "Anyway I was wondering if I could bring it to her? I mean she has this meeting with Miranda Priestly and I know she really needs this laptop."

"Miranda Priestly?" The guard asked with a cringe all thought of bringing the laptop to Andy himself forgotten. "Make it quick," he said sternly letting Nate in.

"Thanks man," Nate said smiling slightly.

"You're welcome," the guard called after him. "And good luck cause you're going to need it," the guard muttered under his breath remembering the last time he spoke with Miranda Priestly.

Nate was standing in the elevator trying to figure out what he was going to do if Nigel or Emily saw him, but before he could come up with a plan the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Nate stepped out and slowly walked towards Miranda's office. Several people passed him, but no one stopped him or questioned why he was there. He finally reached Miranda's office and was relieved when he saw that both assistants where nowhere to be seen. He breathed in deeply, steeling himself and determined to finally get through to Andy.

He walked right in disturbing Miranda and Andy mid conversation. He noticed Andy looked incredible. She had obviously put a little more time and thought in her clothes and make up which made her look very exotic. Knowing that Andy had put so much effort in her appearance to please Miranda made Nate go from angry to furious.

"Andy, we need to talk," he practically growled.

Andy who's eyes had gone wide when he had stormed in threw Miranda an apologetic look and asked in a furious whisper: "Nate what the hell are you doing here?"

"And how did you get in here?" Miranda asked in an ice cold tone. She did not like that Andrea's ex was standing in her office, but wasn't sure if she should call security or let Andrea handle it. Deciding against calling security since he could easily harass Andrea somewhere else so she sat back and let Andrea handle him.

"What do you think Andy? Why the hell do you think I'm here? I'm here to ask you what you think you're doing? Why are you here again, Andy? She's poison. Remember all those months of coming home tired and drained and did she ever thank you? No! She just insulted you, made you jump through flaming hoops and ultimately fired you. Now explain to me why you're here!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Andy said shaking with anger while Miranda looked at her with a curious expression on her face. As cliché as it sounded Andrea was incredibly beautiful when she was angry. "Anything!" Andy repeated. "What I do, where I go, who I work for is none of your business. We're broken up, you moved out and now it's time for you to move on!"

"Andy, it is my business," Nate said trying hard to keep his voice calm. "I love you and I want to protect you. Even from yourself. It's obvious you're not thinking clearly. I mean Andy no one in their right mind wants to work for her," Nate said looking at Miranda while hate and rage filled his eyes.

Miranda didn't react. She wanted to kick the foolish idiot out of her office and out of the building, but knew it would be better to let Andrea handle this. The girl was obviously more than capable of it and Miranda thought it best to let it happen here where she could call security if it got out of hand.

"I'm not thinking clearly? Me? I'm the one that's not thinking clearly?" Andy asked incredulously. "While you're the one that storms in here, in my boss' office, while we're not even together anymore? I dumped you Nate! We're over. I don't want you to love me. I don't want you to protect me and I certainly don't need you to protect me!"

"Andy," Nate sighed in a tone that indicated he was going to patronize her once again.

"No! Shut up and let me talk. I want to work here. It was difficult, exhausting and sometimes downright depressing, but it made me happy. It made me happy, Nate. I deserve to be happy. You didn't make me happy anymore and working at the Mirror didn't either. Why don't you get that!"

"There's nothing to get, Andy! You've gone crazy or something. Who wants to work for someone who… Who's… who's such a bitch! Now if you'd just come with me I'm sure we could figure this out. Together."

"Oh God," Andy groaned. "What the hell do I have to say to get through that thick skull of yours! I want to work here and Miranda might be demanding but she isn't the devil incarnated!" Andy yelled and Miranda couldn't help but smile a little. Andrea didn't think of her as the devil. That was good. "And damn it you have no right to waltz in here and screw up my first day and then you go and claim I'm not thinking clearly? What the hell are you thinking? You're the one who isn't thinking clearly! You're acting like a creepy stalker! First with the flowers, the dinner and the invitations and then the begging… You're acting like a sad, creepy stalker!"

Nate saw red and completely lost it. Menacingly he advanced on Andy who shrunk back a little not liking the look in his eyes, while Miranda sensing the danger quietly called for security.

"You little bitch! I'm sad and creepy? You come crawling back here. To her. While she treated you like shit! Was that how I was supposed to behave to get you to love me? Was I supposed to insult you? Make you feel like crap? Was I supposed to treat you like my own personal servant? Would that have made you happy? Because if that's what it takes I'm more than happy to treat you like that," Nate growled still advancing on Andy who was backing away from him. "It's obvious to me that that's the kind of behavior you like and let me tell you… You deserve it! I can't believe I've wasted so many fucking years of my life on you! That I didn't see how utterly fucked up you are," Nate screamed towering over Andy.

Miranda had more than enough and pulled him back.

"Get out," she said calmly in a tone that could freeze the hottest fires of hells.

"Fuck you," Nate spat calming down a little.

"You claim to love her? To want to protect her? Look at her," Miranda said looking at Andy who was shaking with fear. "You scared her. You scared the woman you claim to love."

"Andy…" Nate started looking ashamed and hesitant.

"Get out," Miranda said. "Get out and don't come near her again," she said trying to control to urge to choke the man in front of her. She stepped closer to him and whispered quietly so only he could hear: "If you ever hurt or scare her again I'll personally make sure it's the last thing you do."

Nate gulped believing every word. He nodded.

"Now get out or they'll throw you out," Miranda said nodding toward the security guards who stood waiting just outside her office.

The two guards escorted a despondent Nate out of the office while Miranda turned to Andy.

"Andrea," she said hesitantly not wanting to scare the shaking young woman further. "He's gone," she said quietly carefully inching closer to where Andrea was standing.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Miranda," Andy gasped still shaking in fear.

"Why?" Miranda asked feeling slightly confused. "Here come sit," she said taking Andrea's hand and leading her towards the chair.

"I'm sorry he stormed in here like that and insulted you. I really had no idea he was going to do that. I'm so sorry."

"Andrea, it's not your fault. You broke up with him and he can't handle it and that is NOT your fault," Miranda said looking straight into Andrea's big brown eyes. "It's okay," she said reassuringly feeling the tremors that were still going through Andy's body.

"Still…"

"No, it's not your fault," Miranda said adamant. "You are not responsible for his foolish actions. Now I suggest you calm down and then we'll go somewhere else. I can't imagine you want to stay here after that."

"Miranda, it's okay. I…"

"Hush," Miranda said softly. "When Emily returns we're leaving and that's all," she said making Andy grin and nod.

"Alright," Andy sighed.

When Emily returned Miranda ordered her to cancel all her appointments for the day and to call Roy. A stunned Emily did what she was told without hesitation and watched as both Miranda and Andy left the office without a word. Emily shook herself out of her stupor and went to see Nigel.

"What in the bloody hell happened while I was gone?"

"Well… I wasn't there, but from what I've heard Andy's ex boyfriend stormed into Miranda's office and made a big scene," Nigel said hesitantly trying very hard to keep his mouth shut about what was going between Miranda and Andy which was incredibly difficult since he told Emily almost everything.

"Oh my God he didn't. Is he still alive?" Emily asked shocked. The guy had to have a death wish. Why else would he make a scene in Miranda Priestly's office? Bloody idiot.

"He is. Miranda had the security guards escort him out and from what I've heard he looked a little disturbed."

"I'll bet. I don't even want to know what she said to him."

"Me neither," Nigel said with a shudder.

"But that doesn't explain why she left here with Andrea," Emily said after thinking about it.

Nigel flinched. Of course Emily had to ask the difficult questions.

"I saw that," Emily said. "You know something. Spill!"

"Urgh… Fine, but you need to swear on your life you're not going to tell anyone!" Nigel said seriously. "Not even Serena!"

"Okay, okay, I swear I won't tell anyone," Emily said exasperated. "Now tell me!"

"She's in love with her."

"Andy's in love with Miranda?" Emily repeated slowly.

"No, Miranda loves Andy," Nigel said.

"What?" Emily shrieked shocked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, not kidding. Definitely not kidding," Nigel said seriously.

"But, but… It's Andy. I mean don't get me wrong Andy's beautiful and smart, but… Miranda? Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't think I've ever seen her like that before."

"Like what?" Emily asked curiously.

"So out of sorts over someone."

"Not even Jeremy?"

"Not even Jeremy."

"So what is she going to do?"

"She wants Andy in her life. Preferably as a girlfriend of course, but she says she'd be happy with her as a friend too."

"Right… That's so not going to happen. If she loves her being friends is going to feel like torture," Emily said knowingly.

"Speaking from experience, Em?" Nigel asked quietly.

"Hmm," Emily hummed unwilling to talk about it. "So how are we going to help her?"

"We?" Nigel squeaked.

"Yes, we! And we have to help her if this is going to make her happy."

"But…"

"Would you prefer an unhappy Miranda? One that doesn't have Andy the way she wants her? Guess who she's going to take her frustrations out on…"

"Fine, we'll help her. But how?"

"Well… We need to come up with a plan and we need to talk to Andy."

Nigel nodded.

"I hope this doesn't get us killed," he muttered.

"Me too, Nigel. Me too," Emily said before turning around and going back to her desk.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for the wait, but I had to figure out where I was going to take this story. I still don't really know, but I at least figured out chapter 9! Here it is._

Chapter 9

An overwhelmed Andy sat in the backseat of the car next to Miranda. She was still shaking slightly and had no idea what to say to the woman beside her. She was so confused. Never in a millions years had she thought Nate would do something like that and she had never ever expected him to get so… So scary. He had towered over her radiating anger and looking very menacing. And for a split second Andy had feared he was going to get physical with her and then Miranda had intervened. Miranda… Andy watched the older woman from the corner of her eyes. Miranda seemed to be as calm as ever. The guilt washed over Andy again. It was her fault. Her fault that Miranda was going to miss a day of work and her fault that Miranda had had to deal with a violent guy in her own office. Andy sighed feeling absolutely miserable.

Miranda heard the sigh and noticed the sad expression on Andrea's face. Without a second thought she took the brunette's hand in hers and squeezed softly.

"It wasn't your fault, Andrea," Miranda repeated for the third time.

"But it was," Andy muttered. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to witness that scene and you wouldn't have had to take today off."

"Listen to me," Miranda demanded waiting till Andrea was looking at her. "First of all I'm glad I was there to witness that scene. I wouldn't have wanted you to be alone with him when he was so angry. And secondly it was my decision to take today off. How is that your fault? Are you responsible for my decisions now, Andrea?"

"No, but…"

"Didn't you protest when I told you I was going to take the day off?"

"Yes…"

"Well then, how are you responsible?" Miranda asked with a barely visible smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"I guess I'm not?" Andy half said half asked smiling just a little.

"No, you're not. Besides I could use a day off," Miranda admitted thinking about her girls who didn't have school today and surprising Andy who's eyes had gone wide. "What? Is that so surprising?"

"Well no, but yes. It's not surprising you could use a day off after all you're the hardest working person I know. It is surprising to hear you admit that though."

"Yes and if you tell anyone I'll deny it and say you've lost your mind."

"Of course," Andy replied grinning. Her grin broadened when Miranda smiled back at her.

Miranda turned back to the window still smiling and Andrea's hand still in hers. She was incredibly pleased with herself. She had made Andrea smile.

Emily's cell beeped indicating she had received a text message. She stopped typing and looked at her phone.

'_Drinks tonight at 7? - N'_

'_Definitely! The usual place? - E' _

'_See you there! - N'_

"See you where?" A warm voice spoke up from behind her startling her.

"Bloody hell! Serena!"

"Sorry, Em," Serena apologized looking amused.

"So who is seeing you where?" Serena asked more than a little curious.

"Nigel at the bar tonight," Emily replied trying hard not to stare at the beautiful woman.

"Ah… Can I join you guys tonight?"

"What?" Emily asked startled. She hadn't expected Serena wanting to join them. She couldn't. After all they were going to discuss their plan to meddle in Miranda's love life. No one could know that for both hers and Nigel's sake.

"Can I join you?" Serena repeated looking at Emily confusedly.

"Eh…" Emily hesitated trying to come up with an excuse why Serena couldn't join them. "Sure," she sighed unable to come up with anything and not able to deny the taller woman anything.

"Great! When is it?"

"At seven."

"See you at seven, Em," Serena said winking at Emily who felt both glad and annoyed that Serena was going to be joining Nigel and her.

"Here we are," Roy said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Roy," Andy replied before being practically dragged out of the car by Miranda who was still holding on to her hand.

"Mom?" Two voices called out sounding very surprised.

"Hello darlings," Miranda greeted finally letting go of Andy's hand to hug her girls.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"Is that her?" Cassidy asked.

"I decided to take the day off today," Miranda answered casually. "And yes that's the new writer," she continued shooting Cassidy a warning look.

"You took the day off?" Cassidy asked shocked.

Miranda sighed. Why was everybody giving her such a hard time for taking a few hours off?

"Yes, I did. Don't worry I'll probably do some work from my office later."

"So… What are you guys going to do?" Caroline asked trying to break the silence.

"I'm not sure," Miranda said. "I don't take the day off a lot you know," she continued her eyes twinkling making her girls chuckle.

"Want to watch a movie with us?" Cassidy asked looking at Andy curiously. She was happy that her mom was going to be able to spend the day with them and really wanted to get to know the woman who was making her mom act so differently.

"What do you think, Andrea? Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Andy said smiling a little.

"Well come on then," Cassidy said excitedly and dragged Andy to the living room.

Caroline looked sheepishly at her mother before following her sister and Andy. Miranda sighed. Cassidy really was something sometimes. She could only hope her daughter wouldn't blurt out that she loved Andrea.

"Mom! Come on!" Cassidy called out.

"Coming," Miranda replied going to the living room shaking her head.

'This was not what I expected to be doing today,' Miranda thought as she watched Harry Potter flying around on a broom dodging a dragon and trying to get a golden egg. She looked over at Andrea who was watching intently with Cassidy cuddled up to her. The sight of the two of them warmed Miranda's heart and made her hug Caroline a little closer to her. It wasn't what she expected, but it felt incredible. It was heaven. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"That was great," Cassidy said excitedly as she took out the DVD. "Wasn't it?" She asked Andy.

"It was. Brought back memories," Andy replied grinning mischievously.

"Memories?" Caroline repeated. "What memories?"

"You know… Harry Potter it brings back memories," Andy replied looking pointedly at the twins and Miranda. When understanding dawned both twins blushed and surprisingly Miranda sported a faint blush too.

"No worries. It's all water under the bridge," Andy said grinning at Miranda. A blushing Miranda was just too cute to resist.

"Yes well," Miranda muttered hoping her cheeks would cool down soon. "What shall we do now?"

"We're going to watch another Harry Potter movie," Cassidy said and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should try and work?" Andy asked. "I mean we were almost done this morning so maybe you could just finish with all the technicalities so I can start writing tomorrow?"

Miranda nodded once.

"We'll work for about an hour and then we'll all go to dinner," Miranda said receiving happy nods of agreement from her twins.

"Okay, so you want me to interview these designers for the next issue of Runway?" Andy asked looking at the list of designers.

"Yes and I would like you to write an article about the role of fashion in the workplace."

"Good idea. I can work with that," Andy replied nodding. She was itching to get started.

"It seems that we're finished. Everything else can wait until tomorrow. Are you ready to go and eat something?"

"Sure, I'm starving. But are you sure you don't want to spend this time alone with the twins?"

"You're welcome to join us, Andrea. Besides my girls seem to like you."

"Of course they do," Andy grinned. "I got them Harry Potter."

Miranda smiled at her, walked out of her office and called out for her girls.

"So which restaurant are we going to?" Caroline asked.

"What do you feel like eating?" Miranda asked.

"Italian," both girls said in chorus.

"I guess we're eating Italian," Andy said grinning.

"I know just the place," Miranda murmured.

Andy, who was expecting a very popular and expensive Italian restaurant, was pleasantly surprised when she followed Miranda and the twins into a small, cozy, Italian restaurant.

"This place is great," Andy commented as their waiter went to get them their drinks.

"Just wait till you eat the food," Cassidy said excitedly.

"You guys come here often?" Andy asked.

"Not really," Caroline said.

"We don't want to come here too often, because I don't want the press to be waiting when I decide to take my girls here. So we only come here as a special treat," Miranda explained.

"Oh…" Andy was speechless. Miranda had apparently taken her along to their special place. "Thank you for bringing me here," she said softly and Miranda nodded once smiling slightly feeling pleased that Andrea had realized the significance of this gesture.

"So what are you planning on doing now? Work some more?" Cassidy asked as they walked back into the townhouse.

"I was thinking about drinking a cup of coffee in the garden," Miranda said and turned towards Andrea. "Is that alright with you?" She asked and Andy nodded. Miranda felt relieved. She really wanted to talk to Andrea without her girls there and about something non work related. "And what are you girls going to do?"

"I think we'll play a few games on the wii," Caroline replied.

"Want to join us after your coffee?" Cassidy asked hopefully.

Miranda looked at Andrea for an answer.

"Sure," the brunette said shrugging.

"Thank you," Andy said softly sitting outside in one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen sipping her coffee which believe it or not Miranda had made herself.

"For what?" Miranda asked enjoying Andrea's company.

"For taking the day off. For taking me with you today. It's been one of the best days I've had in a very long time."

"It was a wonderful day," Miranda agreed. "And it's not over yet," she said smiling slightly looking positively mischievous. "You still have wii games to look forward too."

"Yes, I do," Andy agreed chuckling.

They fell silent again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were just enjoying the quiet and the beauty of the garden.

"I don't understand why though," Andy murmured suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why you took me with you. Why you let me spend what's essentially family time with you or why you took me to your special restaurant."

"I took you with me because you were upset. I let you spend 'family time' with us and took you to our special restaurant because I like you. And… I would like to be your friend," Miranda replied hesitantly. She wanted so much more from the younger woman, but she didn't want to push and, she admitted to herself, she was scared.

"My friend?" Andy repeated sounding a little breathless because the wind had been knocked out of her when Miranda had declared she liked her. "I would love to be your friend, Miranda," Andy said when she saw Miranda looking at her nervously. "I would love to," she repeated and took Miranda's hand in her own.

"Ready to go play wii?" Andy asked when they had both finished their coffee.

"I am, but I have to warn you… Cassidy cheats," Miranda said smiling slightly making Andy chuckle.

"I think I can handle her," the brunette replied grinning wickedly.

"Hi Em," Nigel greeted enthusiastically. "And Serena," he said slowly when he saw the tall woman behind Emily. "I didn't expect you," he continued shooting a look at Emily who ignored it.

"Hi Nigel. Yes, I felt like spending some time with you two," Serena said smiling slightly having noticed Nigel shooting Emily a look. "I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is!" Nigel replied. "Let's order some drinks. I could use it after today."

"Here, here," Emily agreed. Rearranging Miranda's schedule had been a very grueling task and spending the night sitting next to her clueless crush wasn't her idea of relaxing.

"Why the hell did you bring Serena with you?" Nigel hissed when Serena had excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"She asked and I couldn't think of a reason to say no," Emily said shrugging.

"Please, like you could say no to that girl."

Emily looked down feeling depressed.

"I'm sorry, Em," Nigel sighed rubbing her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay you know," he murmured.

"I know. It's just going to take some time," Emily said looking pained. "So when are we going to come up with a plan to meddle?" She asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. We can't do it now. You aren't even supposed to know so we definitely can't tell Serena."

"Can't tell Serena what?" Serena asked giving them both a stern look making Nigel sigh.

"If Miranda finds out about this she's going to kill me," Nigel murmured to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. I finally have better idea of where this story is going, but the updates probably aren't going to be more frequent since real life is making that really difficult. So here's chapter 10!_

Chapter 10

"Well?" Serena asked impatiently looking at a nervous Emily and an annoyed looking Nigel.

"I blame you for this," he whispered to Emily.

"Me?" Emily squeaked. "You're the one that kept talking when she was right behind you!"

"You brought her."

"You…" Emily started.

"Stop it!" Serena interrupted. "Will one of you tell me what's going on? Why you don't seem to want me to be here?"

"We do want you here," Emily said softly. The truth was she'd prefer it if Serena was always by her side, but she knew she couldn't tell her friend that. "It's just that we were planning on talking about something kind of private."

"Something you don't want to talk about with me?" Serena asked softly her eyes never leaving Emily.

"It's…" Nigel started hoping to ease some of the tension that had appeared between the two women. "Not our story to tell."

"Right," Serena said still looking at Emily. "So do you want me to leave?"

"No," Emily protested immediately blushing slightly, but maintaining eye contact with the beautiful woman standing in front of her. "We should tell her," she told Nigel shooting him a pleading look. "She could help."

Nigel sighed knowing he didn't have a choice, not when Emily looked at him like that. "Fine," he muttered. "Tell her."

"It's about Miranda," Emily started carefully. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" She asked wanting to make sure Serena was sure about this knowing it was about Miranda.

Serena just nodded.

"Miranda's in love with Andy and we want to help them get together."

Serena's eyes went wide.

"That's what we were going to discuss," Nigel added enjoying Serena's obvious shock.

"Are… Are you sure about this?" Serena stuttered.

"She told me herself and asked me for help," Nigel said proudly. "Although I don't think this is what she had in mind," he muttered to himself. Miranda was going to kill him if she found out about this and even though he had good intentions he wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Okay…" Serena said unsure of how to react. "So what are you planning to do?"

Meanwhile Andy was getting ready to go to sleep. Slowly she undressed herself and put on her pajamas. She was tired. Oh so tired. Who knew playing the wii for a little over an hour could be that exhausting? And who knew that it could be so much fun? She still had trouble keeping in her laughter when she thought about Miranda bowling. The older woman had kept scowling at the remote every time the ball had failed to hit a pin which was quite a lot. It had been ridiculously hard not to smile at Miranda's funny but cute behavior especially when the twins had burst into uncontrollable giggles. Eventually she too had succumbed to her amusement and burst into laughter. Miranda had huffed at all of them and demanded the other remote since that one was obviously broke.

Andy grinned and hugged her pillow. Her day may have started out badly. Her grin faded a little when she thought of how angry Nate had been that morning. But it had turned out to be a wonderful day. The best really. For a moment she'd been a part of Miranda's private life and it was a gift she would treasure forever.

Andy closed her eyes and pictured Miranda's cute expression as she scowled at the wii remote. And with that image in mind she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

"So you're going to interfere with Miranda's plan?" Serena asked incredulous.

"What? No, we're going to help her," Emily said.

"But you just told me that Miranda asked Nigel for advice and that she seemed to have a plan. I mean she did leave with Andy this morning didn't she?"

"Yes, they left together and she did seem to have a plan when I talked to her."

"So shouldn't we let her try it on her own?" Serena asked. "I mean do we really want to interfere when she might not even need it?"

"Well… I suppose we could wait and see if Miranda makes a move."

"We should," Serena said nodding.

"And if she doesn't make a move?" Nigel asked. "Because she also said she'd be happy with Andy as just a friend and we all know that that isn't going to be the case."

"If she doesn't do anything we'll help her," Serena said.

"But how long should we wait before we interfere?" Emily asked frowning a little.

"A month?" Nigel suggested.

"Two," Serena replied. "We'll give her two months to gather up her courage and tell Andy about her feelings."

"Sounds good," Emily agreed.

"And meanwhile we can try and find out if Andy shares Miranda's feelings because we can't interfere if that isn't the case," Nigel said and Emily and Serena nodded in agreement. "Ok then! We all agree. Now… Bottom's up," Nigel said and downed his glass.

_Two months later_

Serena ploughed down in the chair next to Nigel's with a sigh.

"I can't believe Miranda hasn't made a move yet," she complained with a huff. 'And,' she thought. 'I can't believe Emily hasn't made a move yet either. How many more hints could I possibly drop before the woman gets a clue?' She wondered thinking back to all the times she had leaned over Emily draping herself all over her, all the times she'd 'accidentally' brushed against her and all the times she'd made suggestive comments. The only goddamned reaction she had gotten was blushing and mumbling.

"I can't believe she didn't fire anyone two weeks ago," Nigel muttered.

"Me neither," Serena replied chuckling. "I can't believe Andy didn't realize why Miranda was in such a bad mood."

"Bad mood?" Nigel repeated. "She was murderous."

"She was jealous," Serena corrected. "Very, very jealous."

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Emily apologized and took the seat opposite Serena knowing she had to be careful about how close she came to the other woman. After all Serena had been very touchy feely lately and she didn't know how much more of it she could take before breaking down and just jumping her. "What were you talking about?"

"Jealous Miranda," Serena said smiling brightly at Emily.

"Right," Emily replied a little stunned at the smile. "You mean that time she thought Doug was Andy boyfriend? Or when she thought that new designer was flirting with Andy?"

"Both," Serena chuckled. "And I could understand the designer since the woman did seem very interested in Andy, but Doug? I mean Doug's so obviously gay…"

"I think Miranda's jealous of everyone who comes within ten feet of Andy right now. She hasn't told her about her feelings so she thinks she could lose her to anyone Andy comes close to," Nigel said. "And we really need to interfere because a jealous Miranda is a very dangerous thing."

"I agree," Emily said shivering when she thought about Miranda's reaction to that flirty designer.

"The question is how are we going to do this?" Serena asked knowing it was going to be difficult.

"I have no idea," Emily muttered and Serena sighed.

"Oh come on ladies. We should be able to figure something out," Nigel said trying to sound cheerful. "Emily, what does her schedule look like for the next couple of weeks? How often are they going to be together?"

Miranda was sitting behind her desk with the Book lying in front of her. She had been sitting there like that for over an hour. She couldn't seem to concentrate and her mind kept on drifting to Andrea which was something she had been doing more and more lately and sadly not all of her thoughts were pleasant. Like when she thought about the tall dark haired man who had come to Runway to pick Andrea up for a long lunch. Miranda was still stunned that she could feel that jealous. She had never wanted to throw a man out of the window before, but of course she hadn't. She had smiled a tight lipped smile and had wreaked havoc in the office. Tears hadn't been an uncommon sight that day and everyone had avoided her like the plague knowing that she was in a very, very bad mood. It had taken less than two hours for Nigel to show up in her office asking her what was wrong with her. She hadn't wanted to answer the question, but Nigel had been relentless and eventually Miranda had caved and muttered something about Andrea's new beau. Nigel had rolled his eyes and told her that the dark haired man was Doug, Andy's very gay childhood friend. Miranda had blushed, mumbled something intelligible and ignored Nigel's stupid grin before launching into a tirade about the new photo shoot which had quickly wiped the grin off of Nigel's face.

Miranda sighed and dropped her head in her hands. The incident with Doug hadn't been nearly as bad as the one with that dumb blonde of a designer though. The woman had shamelessly thrown herself at Andrea's feet and Miranda had barely kept herself from strangling the insufferable woman. Luckily Andrea hadn't responded to the flirtatious designer and had mostly seemed uncomfortable with the woman's behavior.

"What in the world am I going to do?" Miranda mumbled knowing that being just friends with Andrea was driving her crazy and it wasn't doing her staff any good either. She knew she should tell Andrea about her feelings. Then she could either start getting over the young brunette or start a new life with her. Miranda snorted. A life with her Andrea… Why would a gorgeous, young woman want a life with her? She knew she didn't stand a chance and that was why she contented herself with being Andrea's friend and nothing more. She sighed again. Contenting herself with something was very unlike her and she found that she was having more trouble with it than she could have imagined. But what was she going to do about it? Telling Andrea about her feelings was out of the question. She knew Andrea wasn't interested in her like that and Andrea rejecting her would surely kill her.

"Mom?" Cassidy asked suddenly as she slowly opened the door to her mother's office.

"Yes darling?" Miranda replied happy to have something distracting her from her depressing thoughts.

"Can we talk to you?" Caroline asked carefully following her sister into the office.

"Of course. What is it?"

"We euh…" Caroline hesitated unsure how to say it.

"We were wondering what you were doing about Andy," Cassidy blurted impatiently.

"Doing about Andrea?" Miranda repeated slowly feeling a little confused.

"You're in love with her mom," Caroline said softly.

"I realize that," Miranda said evenly.

"So what are you going to about her? I mean it's been over two months and you still haven't done anything."

"Andrea and I are friends, Cassidy."

"But you want her to be more! What are you waiting for? We like her, she likes us and I think she has spend more time here than she has at her own apartment!"

"Cassidy…" Miranda sighed. "It's complicated."

"No, it isn't," Caroline disagreed. "Just tell her how you feel."

"She doesn't feel the same," Miranda said. "It would ruin our friendship and I refuse to do that," Miranda explained seriously.

"But," Cassidy started.

"No," Miranda interrupted. "I love you for being concerned, but it's better like this."

Caroline sighed knowing her mother wouldn't change her mind. She never did.

"Okay," Caroline mumbled dragging her sister with her towards the door. "We're going to go watch a movie before bed."

"Good, I'll join you when I'm finished here," Miranda said.

"Caroline!" Cassidy hissed when they were out of Miranda's hearing range. "I wasn't done!"

"Yes, you were," Caroline said. "You know she won't change her mind. Disagreeing with her will only make her angry."

"But I want her to be happy," Cassidy mumbled.

"Me too, Cass. But arguing about it won't help her."

"So we'll try something else?" Cassidy asked perking up.

"We'll figure something out," Caroline agreed. "We always do," she continued grinning.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Chapter 11! I know I'm going slow but the next couple of chapters should be a little more eventful._

Chapter 11

"I think I've got it," Nigel exclaimed excitedly as he joined Emily and Serena at their usual table.

"You do?" Emily asked surprised. She was incredibly happy to see him because once again Serena had been acting kind of odd. Emily wasn't sure how much more of it she could take before she just melted into a puddle.

"Yes! When you told me about that invitation Miranda got four days ago I had an idea and after some creative thinking and rearranging I found a way to get them together.

"Invitation?" Serena repeated not knowing what Nigel was going on about.

"Miranda got a personal invitation of the owner of that new and very popular resort right outside of New York," Nigel explained. "So obviously Miranda is going to go and I found a way to send Andy there with her."

"How did you manage to do that?" Emily asked shocked.

"Well… As you know a lot of the next issue deals with lifestyle and wellness and I had planned to send a writer to review a resort just not Andy and not that resort so I rearranged the schedule and gave Andy the review."

"But how did you get her into the resort? It's impossible to get into!"

"I know! I'm brilliant," Nigel said grinning broadly. "I had to call in a dozen favors and get down on my knees and beg, but I managed to get her in."

"That's great!" Serena said enthusiastically.

"It is but we still have to convince Miranda to take Andy with her," Nigel said with a slight cringe. He didn't want to know what Miranda would have to say about this. He was sure she would realize that he was trying to set them up, but he saw no other way to try and get them alone and together for an extended period of time.

"We?" Emily squeaked. "You mean you, right? Because you know as well as I that you're the only one who can tell her. She won't kill you!"

"Do I have to do all the work?" Nigel sighed dramatically knowing full well he was going to have to be the one to tell Miranda. It wouldn't do for her to realize that Emily or Serena knew about her feelings for Andy.

"Yes," Emily said without remorse.

"Fine," Nigel huffed. "And how are you two doing?" He asked wondering if Emily had finally caved and gave into Serena's teasing.

"I'm fine. As long as I don't have to tell Miranda I'm fine," Emily answered oblivious as to what Nigel really meant with his question.

"I am too," Serena replied not as oblivious but unwilling to answer Nigel's real question.

Nigel sighed softly and barely kept himself from shaking his head at the two women.

'What was it with the women in his life?' He wondered. 'Why did they seem unable to just say what they were feeling?'

It was obvious to him that Serena had feelings for Emily and instead of just talking about it she flirted and teased the redhead. So far Emily had been able to resist but Nigel saw that it was taking its toll on her. She was getting beyond frustrated. And then there were Miranda and Andy. Two of the most observant, brilliant and beautiful women he knew and neither of them had realized that the other had feelings for them. It would be funny if it wasn't so frustrating.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Emily asked and shook Nigel out of his musings.

"Tomorrow. They leave at the end of this week so I need to tell her as soon as possible."

Miranda sat behind her desk with her hands in her hair. She was going completely crazy and she wasn't even able to take out her frustrations on the people that had caused her predicament. She couldn't exactly threaten her twins with unemployment nor could she punish them since they hadn't really done anything wrong. After all they were just trying to help her in their own very obnoxious but endearing way. Thank God Andrea hadn't figured it out yet or worse grown tired of it. After all it was a lot to ask of a friend to spend all of her free time with her and her teenage terrors. But the brunette hadn't even whined about it. All the twins had to do was ask and Andrea was there which the twins obviously knew since they asked frequently. In fact Miranda was sure that the only way she could see Andrea more was if she asked her to move in.

It was torture! The sweetest, most pleasurable torture. One of the hardest moments had been when her daughters had organized a movie night. Her little monsters had managed to arrange it so that Andrea and her were practically draped over each other. Harry Potter had never gone by so fast. During those two hours Miranda had felt Andrea's soft curves against her own and she had tried her hardest to ignore the delicious heat coming off the younger woman. It was one of the only times she had been happy to fail at something. Those two hours had been agony but it wasn't what had affected Miranda the most. No, what had really affected Miranda out of all that time they had spent together was the morning after Andrea had stayed over. Her girls had insisted on having a sleepover with the beautiful brunette and Miranda hadn't had the heart or will to decline. It had started off easily enough. They had played some games, talked and laughed a lot after which they had all gone to bed. Andrea had spent the night in the guest room and Miranda had been relieved that the night had gone so smoothly.

She hadn't realized that the morning would be the hardest part. The next morning Miranda was up early and had taken the time to sit in the kitchen and enjoy her first cup of coffee in peace. She hadn't even finished her coffee when a still half asleep Andrea had strolled into the kitchen and took Miranda's breath away. The younger woman's eyes had been heavy with sleep, her hair was mussed up and she was walking around in a pair of very short shorts and a tank top. Miranda had stared at the incredibly enticing view and had gripped the table in an iron grip to keep herself from doing something stupid not daring to move until Andrea had gone back upstairs to change. All in all these last two weeks had been a tiring exercise in restraint and self control for which she had her own daughters to thank for.

But she was going to have to do something about it soon. After all she couldn't expect Andrea to continue to spend all of her free time with her and her children. She was a young, beautiful and desirable woman and had better things to do than spend all of her time with an older woman and her teenage daughters. She was sure that if her daughters kept monopolizing Andrea's free time that Andrea would eventually get enough of her and disappear from her life. That was how it always happened when she let someone too close and spend so much time with them. They got tired of her and left and if Andrea did that to her she knew she would break.

Miranda was kissing her! She had no idea how it had happened but somehow Miranda had ended up half on top of her and was kissing her. A moment ago they were both sitting on the picnic blanket waiting for the twins to come back and then, in the blink of an eye, Miranda was on her. Kissing her! And it felt wonderful. Miranda was so soft and her kisses were electric. It had never ever felt like this. It had never felt this right. Andy moaned into Miranda's mouth and groaned when her hands started to wander. Vaguely she could hear some sort of beeping sound but Miranda's lips on hers was far more important than any kind of annoying noise. She groaned again when the sound grew louder and more insistent. It was distracting her from Miranda and that was unacceptable. Annoyed she drew away and the sudden movement had her losing balance and end up on her ass. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor of her bedroom her alarm clock still beeping insistently.

Annoyed and more than a little frustrated she slammed her hand into the alarm clock finally shutting up the irritating machine. Grumbling under her breath Andy walked the short distance to her bathroom and got ready to take a cold shower. Not her first one this week and with the way everything was going she doubted it would be her last since the twins seemed to be very interested in her lately. She had spend nearly every waking moment she wasn't at Runway with the twins and Miranda at the townhouse. The twins always seemed to have some sort of reason ready why she should be there and while she didn't mind. She didn't mind at all. It had come as a surprise that Miranda hadn't stopped them yet. She was sure the older woman had to be getting tired of her but Miranda hadn't said a thing to stop her daughters and Andy figured it was because she couldn't deny the little redheads anything. It had been a little strange to get so many invites and spend so much time with Miranda but she had enjoyed every single second of it so after the first week Andy had decided not to worry about the twins' reasons or the fact that Miranda would grow tired of her and to just enjoy herself when she was with them.

Unfortunately spending a lot of time with Miranda and the twins hadn't only caused her enjoyment. It had also caused her a lot of frustration which lead to a lot of cold showers. Like that time when the twins had decided they should all go to the pool together. It had been one of the only times Miranda had protested. Spending time together in a pool obviously wasn't Miranda's idea of fun but the twins had persisted and to Andy's amusement won the discussion. Miranda had huffed and pouted which Andy had thought was incredibly cute but in the end Miranda had caved and went with them. Andy hadn't thought of protesting, not even when she was putting on a brand new suit that the twins had picked for her. She had realized that she should have protested when she first saw Miranda in her simple black suit and forgot to breathe. The woman would look stunning in a paper bag but in that simple suit that showed off so much of that perfect white skin she was breathtaking. Literally. That afternoon had been heaven and hell combined into one and the following morning the series of cold showers had started and it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon.

But as hard as that afternoon had been it hadn't been the most difficult moment she had spent with Miranda and her daughters. The most difficult moment had also been the most normal one they had spent together. They had all been sitting in the living room: the twins were sitting on the couch and working on their homework and Miranda was sharing the desk with Andy. Everyone was working on their own thing: Miranda on the book, Caroline on a history paper, Cassidy on an art project and Andy on an article. No one said anything, but they were all spending time together and Andy had never felt more at home. It had been very hard for her to remind herself that she was only Miranda's friend and not a part of her family like she wanted to be so badly. She hoped she would be part of the family in the future but knew that was an idle hope and that she should be content with being Miranda's friend and nothing more.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Sorry I'm late with this chapter! Real life kind of got crazy… Anyway here's chapter twelve!_

Chapter 12

Miranda was sitting behind her desk working and contemplating the situation with Andrea once again. She was certain that spending that much time together was starting to become too much for the younger woman and knew it was certainly becoming too much for her too. Every second she spend with Andrea, she was worrying that she would just blurt out her feelings. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed a break which was why she had so readily accepted the invitation to spend a weekend at the new resort just outside the city. Anna, the owner of the resort and a close friend of Miranda's, had called her and had practically begged her to come claiming she needed Miranda's opinion on her resort. Miranda had jumped at the opportunity to get away from Andrea for a weekend and to be able to see her close friend again. She had ordered Emily to rearrange her schedule and was now working hard to get all the work done in time. She was so busy she didn't even look up when a hesitant Nigel walked into her office.

"Miranda?" He asked softly.

"Yes?" She replied still not looking up from her work.

"I've got some changes I need you to approve of."

This drew Miranda's attention and her head snapped up. Changes? She had cleared all of his ideas why would he want to make changes? Her blue eyes focused on a very nervous Nigel fussing with the papers in his hands.

"Well…" She said impatiently looking at the papers that were still in his hands and not in front of her on her desk.

"Oh yes… Sorry," Nigel mumbled and quickly handed her the papers.

Miranda read over them feeling more than a little apprehension. She knew Nigel was up to something. Something she wouldn't like. She just didn't know what yet. At first glance everything seemed okay. A few writers had been switched, but Miranda realized that it was probably for the best. She saw nothing wrong until she reached the review section.

"You want Andrea to write the review on luxurious resorts?" Miranda asked incredulously. Andrea's talents were better spent writing articles than reviews and she couldn't understand why Nigel would want her to go and review a resort.

"Well… Yes," Nigel said looking like he was getting ready to flee.

"Why?" Miranda asked eyes narrowing at his suspicious behavior.

"Because the review will be about one of the best and most luxurious resorts in the area and I figured the best deserved our best and Andy is one of our best writers."

Miranda could clearly hear the alarm bells going off in her head when Nigel uttered the words 'best resort in the area'.

"And which resort are we sending her too?" Miranda asked in an ice cold tone already suspecting the answer.

"Dawson's Resort right outside of the city," Nigel answered quietly.

"When?" Miranda snapped.

"This weekend," Nigel muttered taking a step back when Miranda leveled him with a frosty glare.

"Nigel!" Miranda growled feeling annoyed and panicked. She was supposed to be getting away from Andrea this weekend!

"Miranda, relax," Nigel said softly. "She'll be doing her job so I'm sure you'll hardly see her. After all from what I've heard that place is big! And it's not like I can just get her a reservation for the next week because the place is booked for the next few months! Just give her a ride there and after that I'm sure you'll hardly see her."

Miranda was calming down during Nigel's speech. He was right. She was overreacting. The resort was huge and Andrea had a job to do so she probably wouldn't even see the girl. But then he mentioned that she was supposed to give her a ride and all her calm went right out the window?

"A ride?" Miranda repeated in an unnaturally high tone.

"Yes, a ride," Nigel replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Come on, Miranda. You're friends and you're both going to the same place for the same amount of time. Why wouldn't you let her ride with you? I'm sure it'll be a lot easier for her than taking a cab."

Miranda glared at him again. She knew he was setting her up, but she also knew that once at the resort he couldn't force her to spend time with Andrea. So she'd give him what he wanted and would ride to the resort with Andrea and after that she would do her best to avoid the brunette till they had to return to the city.

"Fine," Miranda huffed. "Now, I want to talk about this photo shoot. The models look like corpses! Is it too much to ask for a little bit of life in the photos?"

"They were supposed to look relaxed," Nigel defended not knowing where Miranda was going with this.

"They look dead! Fix it!" Miranda ordered and dismissed him.

"Yes, Miranda," Nigel mumbled dejectedly and left her office. Miranda barely suppressed a grin. If Nigel thought he wouldn't pay for the whole Andrea situation than he was severely mistaken. This week would not be a pleasant one for Nigel. She would make sure of that!

Andy stood in front of Nigel's desk looking very confused.

"So you want me to review this resort?" She asked to clarify.

"Yes! I know it's not what you normally write, but this resort is one of the best and we figured it deserved one of our best," Nigel said smiling at Andy and Andy smiled back blushing a little at the compliment.

"Okay, so when do I leave?"

"This weekend and you'll be able to ride with Miranda so you don't have to worry about how to get there," Nigel replied nonchalantly pretending not to notice how her eyes widened when he mentioned Miranda.

"Miranda's coming with me?" Andy squeaked.

"Well, she's going too. The resort belongs to one of her closest friends who invited her over for the weekend and I figured it was only logical that you two drive there together."

"You figured?" Andy asked confused unsure if Miranda was really okay with this and unwilling to go through with it if she wasn't.

"Miranda agreed of course. It makes no sense for you to take a cab when she can just take you along with her."

"Right," Andy mumbled. A weekend together with Miranda at a resort sounded like dream, but given the fact that she was having a hard time keeping her feelings and her hands to herself around the woman it was more like a nightmare.

"Don't worry Andy. Just do your job and it'll be fine. It's a big resort so it's not like you'll be bumping into each other all the time."

Andy relaxed a little and nodded.

That evening an exhausted Nigel walked out of his office and towards the elevators.

"How was it?" Emily asked from behind her desk.

"Okay," Nigel mumbled. "I expected more resistance and less punishment," he continued.

Emily nodded thoughtfully since she too had expected a lot more resistance from Miranda.

"Hopefully it'll work out," she said.

"I hope so too. It would kill me if I went through all this for nothing," Nigel replied rubbing the back of his neck. "You almost done?" He asked Emily.

"Yeah, just need to finish this mail and then I'm out of here too," Nigel nodded.

"Hi guys," Serena greeted them warmly.

"Hi," both Nigel and Emily mumbled.

"And bye," Nigel said as he got on the elevator.

"Bye," both women called after him.

"So Emily… Would you like to join me for a drink?" Serena asked flirtatiously.

Emily gulped and opened her mouth to stumble out an excuse.

"Come on. I'll wait for you to finish your mail and then we'll go to a bar."

"But…"

"I promise I won't keep you out too late," Serena said with a blinding smile.

"Fine," Emily huffed unable to say no to that smile.

"Great! It's a date! I'll wait for you downstairs in the hall," Serena said before getting on the elevator and leaving an openmouthed Emily alone with her thoughts.

Early Friday morning Andy greeted Roy with a smile and nervously got in the car with Miranda.

"Are you sure you don't mind me riding with you?" Andy asked hesitantly after they had greeted each other.

"Of course I don't," Miranda replied with a small smile. "We're friends and we're going in the same direction so why would I mind?"

"Okay," Andy said looking relieved and a lot more relaxed. "So tell me about Anna Dawson?"

Miranda smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"You mean to tell me you haven't researched her yet?" She asked teasingly trying not to be too charmed when Andrea blushed.

"I have," Andy admitted sheepishly. "But you're her friend so I'm sure you'll be able to tell me something I don't know."

"Anna is a very good friend and is a brilliant businesswoman. She used to own a restaurant chain but got tired of the pace. She still loved her job but she needed something new so she quit. At first she considered early retirement and wanted to travel the world. I warned her that she would get bored after a few months and I was right. Anna's a very active person and after three months of vacationing in Europe she wanted something new, something challenging so when she stumbled upon a small rundown resort near Paris she bought it. A lot of people called her crazy and told her she should have just bought a restaurant if she was that bored or at least a decent resort since the one she bought was really rundown, but I thought it was great. She needed a challenge and running that resort certainly would be. After two years Anna's resort was one of the best there was in Paris so she decided to buy another one in Italy near Rome. And now almost five years after buying that rundown resort in Paris she opened the one we're going to now and she herself says it's her favorite."

"That's great," Andy said enthusiastically. She couldn't wait to explore the resort and figure out why it was the owner's favorite.

"Did you ever consider early retirement?" Andy asked after a moment of silence.

"I have a few times," Miranda admitted surprising Andy who couldn't imagine Runway without Miranda. "I considered slowing down after divorcing my first husband because the girls were still so little and I hardly got to see them, but I just… Couldn't. Runway is a very important part of me. Not as important as my girls and if I had to give it up for them I would, but at that time I didn't have to give it up. I just needed to manage my time better so that's what I did. I took more work home with me and made sure I was home before the girls were put to bed. That way I could spend time with them and still keep Runway."

"I know you love your girls, Miranda," Andy said softly covering Miranda's hand with her own. "It's very obvious you would do anything for them," she continued trying to make herself let go of Miranda's soft hand but her body just wouldn't obey her.

"Thank you," Miranda replied softly trying not to enjoy the warmth of Andrea's hand too much.

"When was the other time?" Andy asked quietly. "You said you considered it a few times," she clarified when Miranda just looked at her.

"When Stephen and I first started having problems. We were fighting so much and I knew that he was slipping away. I knew that the girls were going to lose another father and I also knew he hated Runway. He hated that I was better at business than he was and that everyone always wanted to talk to me and not him so he gave me an ultimatum quit or divorce. I considered it then and I might have done it, but he changed his tune when his boss' wife found out he was married to Miranda Priestly. Being married to me suddenly granted him closer access to his boss and me being editor in chief of Runway suddenly wasn't a problem anymore. Not for a while anyway. When he finally got that promotion he wanted he started complaining about Runway again, but by then I had no intention of quitting Runway for him."

"I'm sorry, Miranda," Andy said looking sad and giving Miranda's hand a slight squeeze.

"It's okay. I made the right decision in the end and as it turned out the girls never really liked Stephen all that much," Miranda said softly before changing the subject.

Andy nodded and spent the rest of the ride with Miranda's hand in hers enjoying the connection for as long as she could.

Meanwhile Nigel was dialing Anna Dawson's number. He hoped she would do as he asked, because without her help it was going to be impossible to accomplish the second part of his plan. He only hoped Miranda wouldn't kill both of them when she found out.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N Here's chapter 13! It's shorter than my normal chapters but I wanted to post something before Christmas so here it is! Hope you guys like it! I promise to update soon after the 25__th__! Merry Christmas!_

Chapter 13

As soon as the car came to a stop both women jumped out. They were both more than a little eager to escape the tension that had risen to an almost unbearable level. Once out of the car Miranda took a deep breath and felt herself calm down. She knew that she had been minutes away from giving in and jumping Andrea right there on the backseat of her car with Roy in the front seat. Miranda shook her head at herself. Ridiculous hormones and ridiculous feelings that caused her nothing but trouble. Without them she would have just been able to enjoy Andrea's company and friendship. She wouldn't constantly have to fight the desire to kiss the brunette senseless.

"Miranda? Are you okay?" Andy asked puzzled. The editor had been standing still beside the car for the past minute and she seemed annoyed about something, but Andy couldn't figure out what. They were here and they were more than on time which kind of surprised Andy since the car ride had seemed to take ages. Never had she been in a more uncomfortable situation. Everything had been fine at the beginning. They had been talking and holding hands and Andy was having a very good time, but then Andy had become even more aware of Miranda's body and her proximity and it had taken every bit of control she possessed to keep herself from jumping her boss. When the car finally came to a stop all Andy felt was relief, but then she looked at Miranda who was just standing there looking annoyed and the relief she had felt vanished to be replaced with worry and confusion.

"I'm fine," Miranda replied quietly. "I just need some rest."

"Oh, okay. You should check into your room then," Andy said sending Miranda a small smile.

"I should," the editor agreed and went inside. "Are you going to check in too?" Miranda asked Andy who had followed her inside.

"No, I think I'm going to take a look around first," Andy said taking in her surroundings. She was impressed. The lobby was big, but not huge and while it was very luxurious it wasn't overboard.

"Very well," Miranda said and walked towards the reception desk.

"Anna has outdone herself," Miranda murmured to herself when she was left alone in her room or rather suite. The living area was kind of small but looked very cozy, the bathroom was luxurious which was just the way she liked it and the bedroom looked beautiful and comfortable. Miranda walked towards the window and was surprised to see a small but beautiful garden. "Yes, Anna has definitely outdone herself," Miranda repeated and smiled. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad. She was in a beautiful place that specialized in relaxation and beauty and she was visiting one of her best friends. She probably wouldn't even see Andrea and she definitely wouldn't think about her. Miranda snorted when that thought crossed her mind. Not thinking about Andrea seemed to be an impossible task lately so she wouldn't even try it. Distancing herself physically should have to suffice. Just two days of not being overwhelmed by the desire to jump the younger woman would be a very welcome break. Miranda was shook from her thoughts by the door being opened.

"Andrea? What are you doing here?" Miranda asked shocked to see the younger woman standing in the door opening of her room with her suitcases.

"Euh this is my room," Andy answered confused looking at her keycard to be sure she was in the right room. Yes, she was in the right room. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"This is MY room," Miranda said forcefully frowning.

"They probably just made a mistake. I'll go back to the reception desk," Andy said quickly not wanting Miranda to become angry.

"I'll come with you," Miranda said looking annoyed. 'These kind of mistakes are not acceptable and they better fix this fast or…' Miranda thought annoyed, but the annoyance rapidly disappeared when the thought of not fixing the situation came to her. Andrea would have to stay in her room and she would be there for three days and two nights. Miranda shuddered. She would not be able to handle that. Absolutely not.

"I'm sorry, but we're fully booked," the receptionist said quietly.

"You…" Miranda practically growled ready to verbally tear the man apart.

"Can I be of assistance?" A short blonde woman asked with a friendly and slightly amused tone.

"Anna," Miranda breathed out relieved losing some of her annoyance and irritation.

"Miranda," Anna greeted with a bright smile. "I'm very glad to see you again and we'll catch up tonight at dinner," she said with a wink. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It seems that someone." Miranda shot the receptionist a glare. "Made a mistake and now Andrea has no room," Miranda said shooting a lost looking Andy a look.

"Oh my," Anna said trying her hardest to sound shocked. "And we don't have any rooms available," Anna breathed looking at her receptionist who nodded at her in agreement.

"Anna, there has to be a way to fix this," Miranda said softly and sounding a little desperate. Her tone almost making Anna cave and give her another room.

"I don't really see one," Anna said sounding regretful. "Except…"

"Except what?" Miranda asked hopefully.

"Well you could share the room… I mean it's quite big for just one person and you two are friends so…"

"That's…" Miranda trailed off unsure of how she should end that sentence. There were so many possibilities: Ridiculous, impossible, wonderful, great, a dream, a nightmare. Miranda cleared her throat and asked hesitantly: "That's the best you can do?"

"I'm afraid so," Anna replied nodding.

"Okay then," Miranda breathed out with a sigh of resignation.

"Okay?" Andy squeaked unable to believe Miranda actually agreed with this.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Miranda asked.

"I could go back. Then you'd have the room all to yourself. I mean you came here to relax, Miranda. I don't want to intrude on that," Andy said. 'And I don't think I can survive a night in the same room with you,' she thought.

"You can't just go home, Andrea. Runway's counting on that review and you're going to have to deliver. And you're not intruding. Not really. You're my friend so this shouldn't be that difficult," Miranda said while trying not to panic. How was she supposed to survive this?

"I… This really is the only way isn't it?" Andy asked resigned.

"It seems like it."

"So you're staying in the same room?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"We don't have much choice," Miranda answered irritated shooting Anna a small glare.

"Very well. As a compensation for the inconvenience all our spa and beauty treatments are free of charge and I'll treat you both to a very nice dinner tonight."

"Thank you," Miranda said quietly acknowledging the gesture but not liking the situation. "Come on, Andrea. Let's get you settled."

Andy nodded and followed Miranda to 'their' room. This was going to be an interesting weekend…


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Here's chapter 14! Happy New Year! _

Chapter 14

Getting settled took Andy about fifteen minutes after which she couldn't get out of their room fast enough. She'd had her fill of tension for the day and being around Miranda right now was more tension than she could handle. She had decided to try out some of the available spa treatments with the hopes of getting Miranda and the situation with the room out of her head. No such luck. All she could think about was spending the weekend in such close quarters with the older woman. She wondered if she was going to be able to keep her hands to herself, she wondered if she shouldn't just risk getting fired by calling a cab and going home, but most of all she wondered what it would be like to be living with Miranda. Whether or not she was a morning person or what routine she had before going to bed. She knew a little already but not nearly enough to satisfy her curiosity. Then again when it came to Miranda Priestly Andy didn't expect her curiosity would ever be satisfied. She would always want to know more about the woman, spend more time with her and get closer to her.

It was strange Andy thought as the masseuse left her alone claiming it was time for her to relax and clear her mind. Never before had she felt so damn conflicted. She wanted to run, she wanted to stay, she wanted to just do her job and be done with it and she wanted to get as close to Miranda as was physically possible. For a split second Andy wondered if she was going to be leaving this place in a straightjacket because surely this situation was going to drive her crazy. With a sigh Andy decided to try and clear her mind like the masseuse had suggested. Easier said than done when one had Miranda Priestly on the brain, but Andy was going to try her hardest.

Miranda wanted to growl in frustration. She wanted to throw something. No, she wanted to throw something at Anna. No! She wanted to throw something at Nigel, but since he was too far away throwing something at Anna would have to suffice.

"Stupid meddling little bastard," Miranda muttered pacing. "Couldn't just let me go to a resort in peace. Had to shove Andrea right in my face! Shouldn't have told him about her," Miranda went on convinced that Nigel had been attempting to get Miranda to admit her feelings to the brunette. The only thing she wasn't entirely sure of was if Anna was in on it. The situation they were in now seemed too ridiculous for Anna not to be involved, but then again Anna was a very loyal friend and a very stubborn businesswoman it was highly unlikely that she would do something that would damage the reputation of her business. The only thing Miranda knew for sure was that she was going to put Nigel through absolute hell when she got back. He would beg her for mercy and she would wipe the floor with him. That would make him think twice about meddling in her personal affairs.

Losing some of her ire Miranda sank down on the couch with a big sigh. Putting Nigel through hell on Monday wasn't going to help her now… It was Friday afternoon which meant she had to spend the coming three days and nights in the presence of Andrea Sachs who was a decidedly bad influence to her restraint. So far she had managed to control herself, but she hadn't had to spend 72 hours with the brunette then. God, how was she going to survive this? It was just too much. Miranda groaned when she thought about how cute the younger woman looked in the morning. She knew she wasn't going to be able to control herself three mornings in a row, not when Andrea looked as cute as she did when she stayed over at the townhouse. Of one thing Miranda was certain: if she died this weekend she was going to haunt Nigel and Anna till the end of time.

A knock startled Miranda out of her thoughts and with a sense of trepidation she went to open the door hoping Andrea hadn't returned yet. She needed some more time to compose herself and to prepare for the nights to come.

"Anna," Miranda said not a little irritated. Anna ignored the tone and gave Miranda a friendly hug.

"Miranda! I'm so glad you're here. It's been too long," she said smiling warmly.

"You'd think you'd make sure my reservations where all right if you were so glad," Miranda snapped looking at Anna suspiciously.

"I know and I am so sorry. I don't know what happened but I promise I'll find out," Anna said trying her hardest to convince her friend she wasn't lying. After staring at her for a few seconds Miranda sighed and nodded.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know when another room becomes available," Miranda muttered dejectedly. She hadn't been able to read Anna and had decided to give her friend the benefit of the doubt, but that didn't mean she was happy with the situation.

"Of course, but I'm afraid we're fully booked for the next two weeks so the chances of having another room available are very slim," Anna explained carefully and Miranda's face fell. "Why are you having such a hard time with this? I mean I understand that it certainly isn't ideal, but from what I understand you're good friends so sharing shouldn't be that much of a problem…" Anna remarked trying to look innocent.

"It's just… She's… It's complicated," Miranda spluttered.

"Complicated?" Anna repeated sounding confused. "What could be… Ohhh… I didn't know your interests went that way," Anna said amused and Miranda blushed a deep red.

"They didn't. I mean they don't. It's just Andrea."

"Just Andrea?" Anna asked sincerely intrigued.

"Yes, Andrea's the only woman I've ever felt attracted to," Miranda stated with absolute certainty.

"So you're just attracted to her?"

"Y.. No, it's not just that," Miranda replied shaking her head knowing she couldn't lie to one of her oldest and dearest friends. "I'm in love with her," she admitted quietly. "Absolutely completely head over heels in love. I never felt this way before. I mean I loved my husbands but that was nothing like this. The feelings weren't half as overwhelming," Miranda confessed stunning Anna into silence. She had never expected Miranda's feelings for the brunette to run so deep.

"Does she know?" Anna asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course not," Miranda snorted.

"Why not?" Anna challenged annoyed that Miranda found the idea of confessing her feelings so ridiculous.

"She doesn't want that. She's young, beautiful and successful. She's not waiting for a middle aged woman to tell her she loves her. She waiting for tall, dark and handsome!"

"How do you know that? Did she tell you that herself?"

"She didn't need to," Miranda declared stubbornly.

"I've never know you to be a coward," Anna replied quietly making Miranda glare at her. "Glare all you want, but you know it's true. You should tell her about your feelings. Maybe she feels the same."

"Oh Anna, please. She doesn't feel the same. She sees me as her boss and as a friend, but nothing more."

"You don't know that! Not for sure. Not until you ask her."

Miranda opened her mouth to protest but Anna held up her hand.

"Don't. I know you don't think so and I disagree. Let's just leave it at that. Now about why I came over. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner in the restaurant tonight?"

"Of course," Miranda replied.

"Good, invite your Andrea and meet me in the lobby around eight."

"Andrea? But…"

"Don't even Miranda. Either you invite her and she comes along with you or you don't and I'll come and get her," Anna said glaring at Miranda daring her to protest. Miranda huffed but didn't say anything since she knew Anna was more than capable to make good on her threat. "Good. See you tonight," Anna said cheerfully before leaving Miranda alone and annoyed once again.

Miranda growled and started muttering to herself. After a short five minutes of ranting Miranda sat back down on the couch and thought to herself: 'With friends like these. Who needs enemies?'

A few hours later Andy was sitting at the desk making a few notes about the spa services she had enjoyed, the interior of the hotel and the beauty of the garden. She had returned around five pm to find the hotel room empty. She had no idea where Miranda was off to or when she'd be back, but she was happy for the delay. She wasn't ready yet to face the reality of the situation they were in. She had also taken a look around the suite and had realized that besides the bed there wasn't really anything decent to sleep on. The couch was incredibly comfortable for sitting, but obviously not meant for sleeping because it was way too short. Andy knew that meant she probably wouldn't sleep a whole lot this weekend, but it was better than having to sleep of the floor. Andy was shook out of her thoughts when Miranda walked in. Andy looked up and her eyes widened when she caught sight of the editor. The older woman seemed to be wearing nothing but a white robe. She looked utterly relaxed, soft and undeniably sexy. Andy barely swallowed a gasp and had to remind herself to breathe. She absently wondered if it was normal to be so damn jealous of a robe while she fought the urge to melt into a big puddle of goo. With a serious amount of effort she managed to tear her eyes away from the breathtaking woman before her. After all she didn't want to be caught drooling over her boss.

"Andrea," Miranda greeted sounding very calm but feeling anything but. "I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?"

"Eh… No," Andy stammered feeling very confused. "Why?" She asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"Anna invited us both to dinner in the restaurant tonight. We're supposed to be ready by eight."

"Oh… Are you sure I wouldn't be interrupting?" Andy asked worried she was seriously annoying Miranda by disrupting her vacation.

"You wouldn't be interrupting," Miranda assured her. "Now… I'm going to take a shower. You can take one after I'm done."

"Okay," Andy squeaked as Miranda walked into the luxurious bathroom. Andy looked back down to her notes and tried and failed not to picture Miranda naked in the shower.

Six hours later Miranda and Andy walked back into their room. Both had been dreading the dinner fearing it would be a tense and uncomfortable event and both had been pleasantly surprised when it had turned out completely different. Yes, the first fifteen minutes had been a little tense and uncomfortable, but Anna had made them feel more at ease and by the time the waiter brought their entrees both Miranda and Andy were relaxed and enjoying the conversation. Andy had been pleasantly surprised by Anna's friendly and carefree attitude and had had to stop herself from staring in wonder when Miranda had started acting kind of carefree too. Apparently Anna had a very good influence on the editor and Andy had enjoyed it greatly. But now they were both back in their room getting ready to go to sleep and the tension that had disappeared so easily was steadily growing again.

"Goodnight Miranda," Andy said softly turning to go to the living room and hoping she would be able to sleep on the tiny couch.

"Where are you going?" Miranda asked surprised and confused.

"The living room," Andy replied frowning.

"And what exactly are you going to do in the living room?"

"Euh… Sleep?"

"No," Miranda said and shook her head.

"No? Where else am I supposed to sleep?"

"Here," Miranda replied simply indicating the other side of the bed. She would not allow Andrea to sleep on that uncomfortable looking couch. She might be more than a little uncomfortable with the idea of Andrea in her bed, but sleeping on the couch would surely bring Andrea more than a little physical discomfort.

"Here?" Andy squeaked looking from the empty side of the bed to Miranda and back. "I don't think so."

"Why not? We're both women and we're friends. There's no reason for you to sleep on that very small couch."

"Because…" Andy started and hesitated. 'Because I might jump you' probably wasn't a good answer to that question. "Because I don't want to ruin your vacation any more than I already have. You need your sleep, Miranda," Andy said happy with the very plausible excuse.

"First of all you're not ruining anything. This is not your fault. And secondly you need your sleep too, Andrea."

Andy sighed unable to come up with another excuse and knowing she had lost. 'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight,' Andy thought looking at Miranda.

"Okay," she murmured softly and climbed into the bed trying to remain on her side as much as possible.

"Goodnight Andrea," Miranda said softly from the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Sorry for the very long wait! This chapter kicked my ass so it took me quite some time to get right. Hopefully you'll like it!_

Chapter 15

Miranda woke up slowly feeling warm and comfortable. Immediately she knew that she had slept a lot longer than she normally did. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and saw the sunlight streaming into the room confirming what she had suspected. After taking in the sunlight Miranda took in her surroundings and almost immediately her eyes fell on the still form sleeping serenely beside her. The sight took Miranda by surprise momentarily having forgotten her stunning bedmate and looking at her now Miranda had to suppress a groan. Andrea had never before looked so beautiful and that was really saying something…

In an attempt to create some distance between them Miranda shifted trying to get out of the bed without waking the brunette, but by doing that she noticed the main source of the warmth she had felt when she woke up: Andrea's legs. And those legs were apparently entangled with hers which was unsurprisingly creating a lot of heat. Sighing silently Miranda realized that there was no way to escape the bed without waking Andrea and she didn't feel like disturbing the peaceful beauty sleeping beside her.

Once more she gave into temptation and studied the features of the woman lying next to her and again she groaned softly. It just wasn't fair. Why did she have to look so perfect in the morning? The sunlight that came from the window behind Miranda illuminated Andrea's beautiful face and her hair was mussed up making it look like she'd been very active during the night.

Miranda rolled her eyes at herself. Thinking about an active Andrea in bed was not a good idea. In fact thinking about Andrea like that while still lying with her in bed with their legs entangled was a very, very bad idea.

Suddenly Andrea stirred and Miranda went very still and closed her eyes pretending to still be asleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle another morning scene with a sleepy eyed Andrea looking all adorable and sexy. Andrea stirred again and Miranda hoped the younger woman wouldn't realize she was awake.

Andy opened her eyes and quickly closed them again when the offending sunlight reached them. She groaned mumbling to herself and shifting away from the light trying to duck under the covers, but when she felt a warm softness brush her legs her eyes snapped open again. In the blink of an eye she took in her surroundings and realized just who's legs she was brushing up against.

"Oh God," Andy mumbled slowly untangling her legs from Miranda's while holding her breath and praying the older woman didn't wake up. When she succeeded she practically jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom terrified her self restraint would snap since she knew she didn't have much left after the bathrobe incident yesterday.

"I'm never going to survive this weekend," Andy told her reflection while throwing some cold water in her face hoping to shock Miranda out of her system for a few seconds.

Meanwhile Miranda was still lying in the bed feeling strangely disappointed by Andrea's mad dash to the bathroom. She sighed. It shouldn't have surprised her. After all Andrea didn't like her in that way so waking up to find her so close by must have been a bit of an unpleasant shock. Hearing the shower run and knowing Andrea would stay in the bathroom for some time Miranda slowly got up, went to the phone and called the front desk.

"Good morning. This is Miranda Priestly and I was wondering if you had a room available yet."

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked feeling more than a little annoyed after hearing the negative response.

"Very well," she sighed resigning herself to the situation and hanging up the phone.

"Good morning," Andy greeted cheerfully as she stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Morning," Miranda greeted back trying to keep her eyes off of Andrea. "You don't have to wait for me to get breakfast," she said while grabbing her things and walking towards the bathroom.

"I don't mind waiting," Andy replied and Miranda nodded and disappeared into the small bathroom.

"I don't mind?" Andy asked herself incredulously while hearing the shower turn on and trying her hardest to keep her mind off of what was happening behind that door. "When did I become a masochist?" Andy wondered as her mind automatically drifted to a naked Miranda standing under the shower.

"God… I'm going crazy," Andy mumbled shaking her head trying to get the enticing pictures out of her head. She didn't need more incentive to barge into that bathroom she was already having enough trouble controlling herself.

"What are your plans for today?" Miranda asked after she had taken a sip of her coffee and trying her hardest to ignore how uncomfortable she felt around the brunette after sharing a bed with her.

"I think I'm going to try out the hiking trails around the hotel and the pool," Andy said trying to focus on her work. "And you?"

"I'm going to meet up with Anna and afterwards I'll probably try one of the spa treatments."

"You should," Andy agreed nodding enthusiastically happy that Miranda was going to do something relaxing. "The ones I've tried yesterday were great."

"I guess we'll meet up with each other for dinner then," Andy said after a moment of silence. "After all Anna did invite us again."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Miranda replied hesitantly unsure if Andrea really wanted to spend another evening with her.

"But I do, unless you'd prefer it if I left you alone with Anna?" Andy asked feeling a pang of hurt shoot through her.

"No, of course not. I just… You're not obligated to join us, Andrea. I wouldn't want you to just because you feel like you have to," Miranda said softly.

"I want to," Andy answered smiling slightly.

"Very well. I'll see you around dinner time then," Miranda said with a slight smirk after which she stood up from the table and went looking for Anna.

"Good morning, Miranda. How was your night?" Anna asked more than a little amused when Miranda just barged into her office.

"How is it that there are no free rooms in this supposed hotel of yours?" Miranda asked annoyed glaring at Anna who was just grinning back.

"This is a very popular place, Miranda. I believe that's why you sent your Andrea here in the first place."

"She's not my Andrea! And I really don't want to spend another night in the same room as her," Miranda barked.

"Why? Did something happen?" Anna asked sounding very interested and hopeful.

"No, it did not!" Miranda replied indignantly. "I'm not a teenage boy! I can control myself. And there's no way that I would force myself on someone."

"Oh Miranda…" Anna sighed. "You wouldn't be forcing anything. That girl wants you just as much as you want her."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes I do! I've seen the two of you together yesterday and I swear I've never seen two grown up women who were so damn oblivious!"

"Anna… Really, you're seeing things that aren't there. She's not interested in me like that. I would know if she was."

"God, sometimes you're so infuriatingly stubborn. I mean really the girl couldn't give you more adoring looks than she did last night," Anna said groaning. "And when your friends give you a golden opportunity you're too stubborn to take it! Nigel went through all that trouble to get you both here and the only thing you do is complain about how she's not interested in you. Something which you're not even sure of cause you never bothered to ask her! Why don't you just ask her out and find out once and for all if she's interested or not and I'm telling you now she is!"

"I… I can't," Miranda replied ignoring most of Anna's speech for the moment. She filed away the knowledge that Nigel did indeed meddle into her personal affairs for later when she was back at Runway.

"Why can't you?" Anna asked softly knowing there was more to this situation than just Miranda being stubborn.

"I'm… Afraid," Miranda whispered. "I couldn't handle her rejection, Anna. And I wouldn't survive losing her friendship."

Anna sighed realizing she wouldn't be able to get Miranda over her fear. The editor would have to do that herself.

"Okay, I'll stop pushing," Anna gave in and changed the subject to her hotel and Runway which Miranda appreciated greatly.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Emily grumbled at the incessant knocking on her door. "Serena!" She squeaked surprised when she saw her beautiful friend standing in her door opening.

"Emily," Serena greeted sending Emily a bright smile. "Can I come in?" She asked raising a perfect eyebrow at the stunned redhead.

"Yes… Yes of course!" Emily replied getting herself together and stepping aside to let her in.

"Eh… Can I get you something to drink?" Emily asked awkwardly when Serena was just sitting silently on her couch looking at her with those blue eyes of hers.

"You really don't need to," Serena replied giving Emily a look that had the redhead biting back a groan. Serena was obviously going to torture her again. "Come sit," Serena said grinning slightly and patting the space on the sofa next to her.

"Sure," Emily sighed and sat down on the couch trying to keep a respectable distance between herself and her lovely guest.

"So far away," Serena sighed. "You know I don't bite," she said winking and moving closer towards Emily.

"Right," Emily mumbled feeling like she couldn't take a lot more teasing before reaching her breaking point. "So why are you here?" She asked hoping Serena would do something other than staring and teasing.

"Well, I was bored and looking for some company so naturally I thought of my beautiful friend who also happens to have a night off. So I guess I'm here to be entertained," Serena grinned.

"Okay…" Emily said hesitating about what to do and knowing that more conversation would lead to more teasing. "Let's watch a movie then."

"Sure, pick one out. I'm sure I'll like it," Serena said feeling a little disappointed that Emily still hadn't caved under all her teasing. After all this time she was starting to doubt that the redhead liked her, but then she saw Emily looking at her when she thought no one was watching and those looks gave her the confidence she needed to continue on with her teasing. She knew she could just ask Emily out but she wanted Emily to be the one to make the first move.

Emily put on the movie and sat back down next to Serena who wasted no time to sit close to the redhead.

An hour later Emily was sure she was either going to jump Serena or melt. She had no idea how she had managed to control herself since Serena had draped herself all over Emily during the movie. Obviously choosing a horror movie was not a good idea. Right now Serena's face was buried in her shoulder and her hands were burning the skin just above her shirt.

"Should I turn the movie off?" Emily asked unable to keep the amusement out of her voice cause even though she was frustrated beyond belief watching Serena cringe and squeal every time something happened on the TV screen was funny and adorable.

"No, that's okay," Serena mumbled into Emily's shoulder making Emily suppress another groan. "I'm fine," she continued sitting up a little relieved that there wasn't anything gross showing for a change cause while she had had every intention of getting very close to Emily she hadn't expected to be watching a horror movie which was something she really hated since they usually scared the hell out of her. Just then a girl's throat got slashed and Serena squealed burying her face into Emily's chest making the redhead lose control for a moment and moan. Both women froze and hesitantly Serena looked up. When Serena's eyes met Emily's desired filled ones she completely forgot about the movie and when Emily's lips finally met hers all thoughts came to a stop. She moaned and eagerly kissed back hoping it would last forever.

"Well thanks for lunch, Anna. I'll see you tonight at dinner," Miranda said smiling slightly having enjoyed spending time with her old friend.

"You're welcome, Miranda. I'm just glad you finally found the time to visit me here. So what are your plans for the afternoon? I assume my staff will be safe?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow knowing her friend well.

"They'll be fine," Miranda huffed with an eye roll. "I'm just going to enjoy a massage and maybe a nice walk in your beautiful garden."

"Good, then I'll see you tonight at dinner," Anna said. Miranda nodded and got up to leave but before she could walk out Anna spoke up again: "And Miranda, I really think you should try and ask Andy out. You two have never been closer. Literally and figuratively. She's not going to wait around forever you know and have you thought about what you're going to do when she finds someone else and starts to date?"

"Anna," Miranda sighed wishing her friend would leave it alone.

"I know. That was the last I'll say about it I promise, but do me a favor and think about it and I mean really think about it. I don't want you throwing away your chance at happiness. See you at dinner, Miranda."

Miranda sighed, nodded and walked out without another word and Anna knew the editor would be thinking about what she had said.

A few hours later an infuriated Miranda walked into her room feeling relief and disappointment flood her when she saw it was empty.

"God I'm going crazy," she mumbled to herself feeling even more irritated at the conflicting emotions raging inside her. 'And it's all Anna's fault,' she petulantly thought to herself. Her stupid friend shouldn't have put all those thoughts inside her head. She shouldn't have given her hope or reminded her of what she stood to lose if Andrea did find someone to date and love. Miranda sighed. She didn't ever want to think about someone else touching her Andrea. She shuddered and resolutely decided to think about something else before she really did go insane. She grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed for her walk.

A few minutes later she heard the door open and close so she hurriedly buttoned her blouse and walked out of the bathroom intending to tell Andrea she was going for a walk. She knew she needed it to clear her mind before talking to the younger woman again.

"Andrea, I…" She started only to fall silent forgetting the rest of her sentence and momentarily forgetting to breathe. The reason for her stunned reaction was standing in the middle of the living room looking very sheepish and nearly naked. Andrea was wearing nothing but a small black bikini and a few errant water drops that dripped from her wet dark hair. Behind her on the floor lay a towel that she had clearly dropped.

Miranda blinked, her mouth drying and her mind on nothing else but the delicious sight before her. Andrea was dressed in a wet black bikini and nothing else.

Blushing immensely bit her lip and murmured: "thought I was alone" as an explanation.

Miranda nodded hearing the words but their meaning not registering. She felt like she was going to have a meltdown. Being in such close quarters to her secret and unrequited love had been pure agony and then the conversation with Anna had left her feeling a bit raw but this... This was really pushing it. Miranda licked her dry lips as she watched a water drop make its way across Andrea's body disappearing in between the valley of her breasts. And with the disappearance of that drop the last of Miranda's control slipped.

She rushed forward and in the blink of an eye she had a very shocked looking Andrea in her arms and unwilling to waste anymore time she leaned in and kissed Andrea with all the pent up frustration and passion she had been feeling.

To say Andy had been shocked was an understatement. She had returned to her room after a short visit to the pool and believing she was alone she had dropped the towel with the intention of grabbing some clothes and getting dressed before Miranda returned to the room, but then Miranda had walked out of the bathroom surprising the hell out of her. After which Miranda had surprised her even more by flying towards her and kissing her. Miranda was kissing her! And not just a peck either. Miranda was obviously very intent on ravishing her lips and after finally catching up with what was happening Andy kissed back putting everything she felt for the editor into the kiss.

After minutes of kissing a flushed Miranda pulled back feeling a little surprised to see that she had managed to get Andrea between her body and the wall, but her surprise soon turned into shock when she realized Andrea had kissed her back. They had been kissing!

"You kissed back," Miranda murmured astonished.

"I did," Andy replied hesitantly smiling softly.

"I… Why?" Miranda asked unable to stand not knowing any longer. She had to know why Andrea had kissed her.

"Because…" Andy hesitated afraid to give the wrong answer and get hurt, but then she saw the vulnerable look in Miranda's eyes and her hesitation disappeared. "Because I love you," she confessed softly looking into Miranda's blue eyes and softly cupping her cheek. "I love you."

Miranda's knees nearly buckled at those words. Relief and gratitude flooded her and an overwhelming happiness swept through her body.

"Oh Andrea, I love you too. So, so much," Miranda nearly sobbed kissing Andrea with abandon.

Andy kissed back moaning when Miranda's hands began to wander. Slowly they made their way toward the bed and with a small push Miranda pushed Andrea onto the bed intending to ravish the young brunette like she had wanted to for so long, but then she hesitated. Andrea still looked incredibly sexy wearing only her black bikini, but Miranda knew she couldn't continue even though she really, really wanted to.

"Is something wrong?" Andy asked hesitantly looking up at Miranda with her big brown eyes.

"No, darling. Nothing's wrong. It's just… I want to wait. I know I'm going to sound terribly old fashioned, but I've waited so long for this and I want it to be perfect. I want to take you out on a date first and I…"

Andy interrupted Miranda's speech by kissing her soundly.

"I love you, Miranda. And you're not old fashioned. You're a romantic," Andy said grinning. "It's very cute," she giggled kissing Miranda's nose.

"Cute?" Miranda repeated in a mock indignant tone. "I'm not cute!"

"Yes, you are," Andy argued smiling brightly feeling incredibly happy. "And you're sexy too so if you truly want to wait I suggest you get off me and let me get dressed," Andy continued blushing slightly.

"Right," Miranda said looking down at the bikini clad body beneath her. "That's probably a good idea," she said backing away slowly. "I'm was planning on going for a walk. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, just give me five minutes to get dressed," Andy said grinning before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.

"So… Say it," Anna said with a ridiculously large grin when Andy went to the bathroom.

"Say what?" Miranda asked faking ignorance and indifference.

"Come on. Say it!" Anna groaned impatiently not wanting to lose her window of opportunity. "Tell me I'm right. Tell me you finally did something with _your_ Andrea."

Miranda remained silent.

"If you don't say it I'll just have to keep on teasing even when your lovely girlfriend comes back."

"Anna," Miranda groaned in warning.

"Come on. Just give in already. You know I'll do it if I have to," Anna threatened.

"Fine! You were right! Happy now?" Miranda asked grinning slightly.

"Are you?" Anna asked suddenly serious.

"I am," Miranda said nodding. "I really am. I mean I have no idea how this is going to work, but I want it to. I want her for as long as she'll have me."

"Forever then," Andy whispered softly into Miranda's ear having heard the last part of the conversation.

"That'll do," Miranda replied softly giving Andy a brilliant smile which the brunette returned.

"Well good. I'm happy for you two!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"Yes, you've made that perfectly clear," Miranda replied with an eye roll.

"Oh Miranda, you're insufferable sometimes. I have no idea how you're going to survive her," Anna said to Andy with a grin. "And I have no idea how I'm going to keep myself entertained around here when you leave tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll manage, Anna. I'm sure you have other friends to torture."

"Of course I do, Miranda. But none of them are as fun to tease as you are," Anna said winking. "But anyway it's getting late and I know you two are going to leave early tomorrow so you can spend Sunday afternoon with the twins so thank you for dinner," Anna continued hugging Miranda. "And when you guys come back I'll tell you some stories about that one," she told Andy pointing at while hugging the brunette.

"I can't wait to hear them," Andy said grinning mischievously.

"I can," Miranda said practically dragging Andrea away from Anna.

"Bye guys. I'll come say goodbye tomorrow morning!" Anna called after them.

"Miranda! That was kind of rude!" Andy scolded grinning.

"Yeah well, it was necessary. Hopefully she'll forget about telling those stories," Miranda mumbled blushing slightly. The elevator arrived and she quickly got on pulling a still grinning Andrea with her.

"Are you blushing?" Andy asked utterly charmed by seeing this rare side of the editor.

"No," Miranda mumbled but the pink on her cheeks became a little more obvious.

"You are," Andy grinned softly cupping Miranda's cheeks. "You're adorable," she sighed happily kissing Miranda tenderly and hugging the older woman closely to her.

Blue eyes blinked open slowly. For a moment she felt completely disoriented not recognizing her surroundings but then she looked down and saw the red hair splayed across her stomach and she felt Emily's soft breath ghosting over her stomach creating goose bumps.

Serena smiled. Her being here, in Emily's room with the both of them naked, meant that last night had really happened, that it hadn't been a dream. Emily shifted disturbing Serena's thoughts.

"Mmm… Good morning," Emily mumbled not opening her eyes but tightening her hold on Serena's waist.

"Yes, it is. A very good morning," Serena replied grinning like mad and running her hands through Emily's hair.

"So… No regrets?" Emily asked sitting up and looking Serena in the eyes.

"None. And you?"

"Definitely not!" Emily said with certainty laying back down and cuddling into Serena's side. "So what does this mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"It means we'll do this again some time, but next time we'll have dinner or something first," Serena replied. "It means I love you," she continued after taking a deep breath hoping she wasn't saying too much too soon.

"You do?"

"I do."

"I love you too," Emily replied pulling Serena's naked body tightly to her. "I just never thought you… And I mean with all the teasing… Wait a minute! Why the hell didn't you just ask me out? Why did you torture me with all the teasing?"

"Why didn't you ask me out?" Serena countered quietly. "I'll tell you why. You were afraid and so was I. I mean I did see that you were attracted to me, but I wasn't sure you wanted to be and I definitely wasn't sure if it was more. I needed you to take that first step, Em."

"We wasted so much time by being so bloody stupid," Emily said sighing.

"I know, but we finally figured it out and now… Now we can make up for some of that lost time," Serena said grinning wickedly and rolling on top of Emily who responded enthusiastically.

Meanwhile Miranda lay in bed watching Andrea once again. Only this time the younger woman lay closely beside her, almost on top of her with her head buried into the older woman's neck.

"I never want to wake up alone again," Miranda whispered.

"Me neither," Andy replied sleepily surprising Miranda.

"You were supposed to still be asleep," Miranda chided.

"I'm sorry. Wasn't I supposed to hear that?"

"You… I just don't want to go too fast. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

"Miranda, we've been dancing around each other for months. You're not going too fast. I promise. And you're not pushing me into anything. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for a very long time. When I said forever yesterday I meant it. I mean I know we still have a lot to figure out and we'll take it slow and get it right, but I do want forever with you, Miranda."

Miranda smiled.

"Forever," she repeated. "I can do forever," she said confidently emphasizing her words with a kiss.

Two days later Nigel walked towards a very busy photo shoot mumbling to himself.

"Damn it Miranda!" He muttered when the photographer shot him another smile. "Can't believe you did this."

Nigel knew he should have expected retaliation from Miranda but he had hoped to avoid it since his plan had worked and got her together with Andrea. No such luck apparently. He hadn't even known that Miranda knew about his crush on world famous photographer Flynn Cohen. Now it was obvious she did and it was obvious she wanted him to spend a lot of time with Flynn because she had put him in charge of all the shoots involving Flynn for the next few months. And since Flynn was very good that were a lot of shoots he was going to be working on. Nigel groaned when Flynn called him over. He really should have learned by now: Don't mess with Miranda Priestly.

The end.

_A/N Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story!_


End file.
